Espejo Imperfecto
by FchanHatake
Summary: Hikaru se le ah salido de control su furia llegando ah herir a la persona que más le ama, solo por una simple ilución, Hikaru pierde a Kaoru por la culpa de Fujioka ¿Que pasara cuando Hikaru se de cuenta de que su hermano se ah fugado?...
1. El lado roto del Espejo

"**El lado roto del Espejo"**

_Flashback:_

_Nee Hikaru… ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunte con voz amable y rostro sereno mientras abrazaba desde atrás a mi hermano _

_Haruhi… ¡Haruhi ah dicho que me odia! – Grito Hikaru tirándome al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, y parándose, Guarde mi grito de dolor en mi interior, aquel empujón fue demasiado fuerte, Aun así no me importo_

_¿Por qué te dijo eso Hikaru-Kun? – Pregunte cambiando mi semblante a uno serio, aunque en el interior quisiera llorar_

_Solo… Solo quise llevar a pasear a su nuevo perro, pero al momento de sacarlo a pasear por su vecindario… lo… lo… - Se cayó Hikaru para derramar aquellas lagrimas que tanto odiaba que salieran de sus ojos _

_Sabía que el perro de Haruhi había sido atropellado era lo más lógico que podía pensar, Tambien sabía que a Haruhi amaba a ese perro como a nadie en la vida, Algunas veces pensaba que amaba mas a ese perro que su propia familia, me detuve en enfrente de mi hermano, y le pase un pañuelo por el rostro delicadamente, mientras lo abrazaba, este dejo de llorar _

_No te preocupes, veras que mañana todo se solucionara… - Dije para después separarme de mi hermano y levantarle el rostro para que mirara al frente mientras le sonreía cálidamente _

_Arigatou Kaoru… Pero te tengo que contar algo – Dijo el me preocupe y a la vez me empezó a poner nervioso le mire incitándole a que continuara _

_Yo… Amo a Haruhi…Gracias a ti Kaoru me eh dado cuenta – Dijo Sentí que algo en mi pecho se retorcía en el dolor, mientras que mis ojos me amenazaban en llorar, mi cuerpo quería hacerme caer, Pero antes de que sucediera todo aquello le mentí para salir de la habitación… Ahora sé Que el otro lado del espejo se rompió en pedazos que nunca más se podrán reunir nunca jamás…_

_Fin Flashback _

Haruhi Mi hermano Hikaru, quería darte esto para que le disculpases la perdida… - Dijo Kaoru para Entregarle una caja con varios hoyos en esta, Haruhi lo tomo entre sus manos mientras empezaba a desatar el moño y abría cuidadosamente la caja, allí encontró a un pequeño cachorro de perro durmiendo, Café como el Chocolate

Ohh… Que Kawaii Inu… Dile a Hikaru que le perdono pero que nunca se me olvidara la perdida de Pluru y que no sea idiota la próxima vez – Dijo Haruhi para después desaparecer con el perro entre sus brazos

Listo… Creo que eso fue todo tendré que busca a Hikaru… - Dijo indiferentemente Kaoru quien al momento de estar con los del host o su familia se volvía con emociones, mientras estuviese solo mostraría su verdadero rostro tétrico el cual lleva la soledad, Tristeza, y sobretodo Cenizas de corazón

"**En clases" **

Este es el nuevo alumno que os acompañara por el resto del año su nombre es Keiichi Kurosawa– Dijo El Sensei, para indicarle al alumno que se sentara delante de Kaoru, Quien antes de sentarse le sonrió un poco a Kaoru y este le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras que en donde estaba Hikaru miraba con enojo al Alumno nuevo de su clase llamado Keiichi, Por como veía a Kaoru, Decidió que dejaría de tomar atención, y le paso un papel a Kaoru para que se lo pasara a Haruhi, Mientras que Haruhi tomaba la misma hoja de papel y se la pasaba a Kaoru para que se la pasase a Hikaru, Así estuvieron todas las clases Kaoru ya no quería ser mas mensajero y decidió cambiarse con una alumna de su clase, la cual por casualidad se sentaba al lado de Keiichi.

Hikaru quien noto aquello se enojo más que gruñón, y dejo de enviarles cartas a Haruhi, quien por cierto le escribía que parara de enviar mensajes por clases que quería tomar atención, Hikaru vio como veía de reojo Keiichi a su pequeño inocente e indefenso hermano Kaoru, quien por cierto estaba tomando atención y a la vez escribía apuntes en su cuaderno.

"**Después del Host Club"**

Kaoru Salió rápidamente del host sin que se diera cuenta nadie de allí adentro, Se fue hacia el jardín, y se sentó debajo de un árbol, Apoyo sus dos codos, en sus rodillas mientras que su cara la ocultaba entre sus manos

Nya… Nyaaa… - Se escucharos Maullidos delante de Kaoru quien a instante miro con un resto de lagrimas en su rostro angelical

¿Qué sucede? Acaso ¿nunca has visto a alguien llorar? – Pregunto con ironía Kaoru el cual pensaba que el gato no le respondería ya que no entendía su idioma pero en cambio le respondió con un corto maullido, mientras saltaba a las piernas de Kaoru, quien le acaricio la barriga, lo extraño de ese gato que era 100% Negro y que sus ojos eran Limpios bien limpios en ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba con algo raro sino que todo estaba bien

¿Te gusta el cariño? – Pregunto Kaoru haciéndole cariño en la palma de las patas quien el gato se paro y le lamio la cara borrando todo rastro de Lágrimas en su rostro haciéndole cosquillas con su peluda lengua

Nyaaa…. – Dijo el gato para después acariciar con su rostro el rostro de Kaoru quien se sorprendió por el gesto

¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? – Pregunto Kaoru con un detono de Misterio

Nyaaa – Dijo el gato al instante de abrir el bolso de Kaoru y meterse dentro

Ok, Te llamare drayuu no te comportes mal que o si no te sacaran a patadas de Mi mansión, por favor hacedme caso – Dijo Kaoru con una leve sonrisa olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás y solo poniendo atención a Drayuu

Nyaaa- y así el gato le respondió dándole su mayor lealtad

Kaoru corrió para llegar a la entrada del Ouran y llamo a su Limosina para que lo llevase a su casa, ya que le había dado la oportunidad a Hikaru de que se fuera solo con Haruhi, una vez llegada la Limusina se subió rápidamente pero teniendo cuidado con su bolso, por aquel amigo interesante que había encontrado aquella misma dolorosa tarde

"**En la casa de Los Hitación" **

¿¡Adonde estabas Kaoru! – Grito enojado y preocupado Hitachi al ver a su hermano llegando tarde a su mansión

Ah... eso estaba buscando algunas cosas en el salón de clase, es que se me habían olvidado Jejejejeje – Dijo Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza pero sabiendo a la vez que le mentía a su hermano

Ah Kaoru, Pensé que te había pasado algo… - Dijo Hikaru en un suspiro y después empezar a hablar lo maravillosa que era Haruhi haciendo origami

Kaoru por otra parte, le volvía a doler adentro, mientras que fingía perfectamente una sonrisa y felicidad por fuera

¡O por cierto Hikaru tengo algo importante que hacer después me sigues contando me tengo que ir! – Dijo Kaoru mientras se alejaba del lugar que le atormentaba en el corazón, sin duda alguna salió de la mansión por una puerta que el solo sabia junto con su hermano… era como un paraíso cuando abrió la puerta había demasiados arboles, habían nubes, y un lago redondo en todo este espectáculo, pero ojo que todo lo de allí era cerrado, solamente que no se veian las montaña, era como el lugar en donde se había perdido Honey-senpai pero solamente de los hermanos gemelos, Una vez allí se saco sus zapatos y calcetines para quedar a pie descalzo en aquel hermoso lugar, y saco al gato de la mochila y lo dejo en el césped mientras que se recostaba en el suelo y el gato se acurrucaba en su pecho, cuando de pronto apareció Hikaru

…Kaoru ¿Qué es lo que tienes apoyado en tu pecho? – Pregunto Hikaru Con miedo en la voz

Kaoru quien por la entrada rápida de su hermano se asusto cosa que despertó al animal que tenía en su estomago, que cuando miro no se asusto ni se inmuto sino que eran los mismo ojos del gato pero solamente que en un murciélago.

A… Esto no es nada… - Dijo Kaoru para después ocultar entre sus brazos al murciélago, quien al instante se metió debajo de su ropa

¿Pero si había algo en tu pecho? Kaoru desde… desde ¿Cuándo me ocultas las cosas? -. Dijo Hikaru molesto por la actitud de su hermano

No es algo que se deba contar… - Dijo Kaoru Tapándose con sus brazos su estomago en donde descansaba su pequeña mascota o Animal que le eligió

Muéstramelo Kaoru. .. – Dijo Hikaru para después balancearse encima de Kaoru el cual no dejaba que le aplastara el estomago por la vida que tenia, Mientras que Hikaru le hacía Cosquillas

¡Ya basta Hikaru jajajajaj! – Decía entre sollozos de risa Kaoru

No hasta que me muestres la cosa que tienes en tu estomago oculta, Si no llamare a Haruhi y le diré que no quieres ser su amigo… Nunca más…. Muajaja Muajajajajaja – Empezó a decir Hikaru mientras se ponía en el pasto en pensar y hablar de lo buena, talentosa y hermosa que era Haruhi

_De nuevo Haruhi… le deseare lo mejor a Hikaru… Pero me gustaría que supiera cuánto daño es el que me causa el escuchar el nombre de aquella chica en los labios de mi hermano – Pensó Kaoru _quien sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago al sentir de nuevo al pequeño amiguito o amiguita que le había hecho olvidar todas sus penas hasta empezó a jugar con el sin que Hikaru se diera cuenta hasta que de pronto este pronuncio algo que le impacto

"Nadie podría superar a Haruhi" – Dijo Hikaru sin la mayor intención Cosa que fue muy despistada de su parte

Lo Siento Hikaru me tengo que ir… Volveré mas rato – Dijo Kaoru para afirmar al animal en su estomago y salir corriendo sin que Hikaru le detuviese, Mientras más lejos mejor seria para él, Mejor sería si no le hubiese conocido, Si no hubiese sido su hermano, corría todo lo que podía, hasta se fue de la mansión sus lagrimas le cegaban y le impedían la visión, solo sus piernas reaccionaban, Hasta que sintió Que la cosa que estaba en su estomago le hizo cosquillas haciendo que este se riera, y mirara en donde había quedado, Kaoru no tenía ni la más mínima respuesta a eso, ya que se veía en un lugar lleno de arboles y mas arboles, Hasta que vio con sus propios ojos que el gato se transformaba en un tipo de lobo pero gigante de color de un azul único

Sera mejor quedarme aquí todos me buscarían pero por lo menos mi corazón ya no dejaría de doler… Ya no vale la pena si no es con Hikaru… - Dijo Kaoru quien se dejaba caer en el claro que se encontraba mientras que lagrimas y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y el lobo empezaba a aullar llorando junto con al cual cuidaba por puro gusto

¿Tú eres Kaoru Hitachi No es así? – Dijo una voz saliendo de entre los arboles

Y tú no deberías ser ¿Keiichi Kurosawa? – Pregunto Kaoru tapándose el rostro y limpiándose a la vez las lagrimas, mientras que el lobo estaba en posición de defensa, pero a medida que se acercaba Keiichi el Lobo se tranquilizaba

¿Por qué Lloras Hitachi? – Pregunto Amablemente acostándose a su lado

Por nada, Simplemente recordé algo triste de algún anime – Mintió Kaoru quien al momento de decir eso recordó a Renge-San

Mientes, Hitachi dime la verdad – Dijo Keiichi Con una voz de preocupación mientras le tendía un pañuelo a Kaoru

Es insólito, Pero ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Pregunto Kaoru quien no entienda lo fácil que le encontró

Pues simplemente escuche a alguien llorar y mi instinto me dirigió hacia aquí… Etto…. Espera tienes que decirme porque diablos lloras – Dijo Simplemente depositando toda su confianza en Kaoru

No lo diré no es algo que se cuente simplemente – Dijo Kaoru tambien depositando su confianza en Keiichi, Realmente ese tipo de ambiente le hacía bien, Había dejado el dolor de lado, se sentía cómodo y en confianza y su alma estaba en paz

Pues, cuéntamelo confía en mí que no se lo contare ni a tu propio hermano a menos que lo quieras – Dijo Keiichi Mirando de lado a Kaoru

Me tendrás asco y de seguro me odiaras – Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa melancolía

No, te preocupes no te odiare ni siquiera me darás asco – Dijo Keiichi sonriendo sinceramente a Kaoru quien al instante se sonrojo

Pues, Mas bien, Hace un tiempo que me di cuenta de que me gustaba mi hermano Hikaru, Pero este está 100% Comprobado que le gusta Haruhi, Siempre me habla de ella y de lo bonita, Y dotada que salió, Tambien me habla de sus animales y de cada cosa que izo, Tambien algunas veces… Dice que es mejor ella… Indirectamente… Sin querer… Da…ñarme… - Dice Kaoru Volviendo a derramar varias lagrimas mientras quejidos de dolor salían de su boca mientras que su pecho se estrujaba

Valla, Me imagino lo doloroso que tiene que ser para ti… No te preocupes te apoyare – Dijo Keiichi para después abrazar cálidamente a Kaoru quien se impresionó por el acto, mientras que el lobo movía la cola de una lado hacia otro como si estuviera contento Mientras que bailaba alrededor de Keiichi y Kaoru

Arigato Kurosawa… - Dijo Kaoru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía tiernamente

No hay de que Hitachi a por cierto llámame Keiichi y no te preocupes – Dijo Keiichi para después sonreír de forma amistosa

Arigatou Keiichi-Kun tambien puedes llamarme por mi nombre – Dijo Kaoru para después levantarse y darse cuenta de que era de noche

Por algunas casualidades de la vida… ¿Sabes en donde está la salida? – Pregunto Kaoru con una gota en la cabeza

Ehmm… Lo siento Kaoru-chan Pero… Yo tampoco se Jjijijij – Dijo Keiichi con una gota en la cabeza mientras veian el torrencial que venia

Oo … Y no es tan buen momento como para perderse… - dijo Kaoru con una expresión de "Estoy en graves problemas"

Bueno no nos queda más que hacer un refugio y rápido, Kaoru tráeme esa rama que esta allí, Dile a tu lobo tambien que busque hojas mientras que yo estaré buscando reservas de comida, Nos vemos en este mismo lugar… Bueno ustedes saben en donde esta mi camisa no vayan tan lejos – Dijo Keiichi para después desaparecer entre los arboles

Una vez todos los materiales listos, Keiichi apresuradamente con la ayuda del lobo y de Kaoru construyeron una casa bien artesanal pero que aguardaba del frio y la humedad… Aunque era bastante cómoda y mediana para los tres

¿Cómo diablos aprendiste a hacer esto? – Pregunto Kaoru impresionando ya dentro del refugio preparando te con las hojas que eligió Keiichi

Pues cuando era pequeño digamos que mis padres nunca me quisieron y me abandonaron en una isla, mejor dicho me hicieron creer que naufrague pero no se esperaron de que yo sobreviviera Muajajajajaja – Dijo Con una voz dulce Keiichi mientras se reía tétricamente por recordarlo

O.O Lo Siento T^T Este día efectivamente no ah sido mi día -.-

XD lo creo… Pero lo bueno fue que nos conocimos Nee y nos hicimos amigos ^.^

Si eso fue lo mejor del día… Oye… ¿Cómo supiste que era Kaoru? – Pregunte con un poco de ingenuidad

Pues es fácil, Tú tienes la voz más fina y a decir verdad te ves más delicado que Hitachi, Tambien por que en espíritu es totalmente diferente – Dijo Keiichi con una sonrisa del gato Cheshire

"Mientras en la mansión Hitachiin"

¿Señor sabe en donde está Kaoru? – Hablaba a través del teléfono al King de Host Club y como era el último de sus contactos recibió la negativa, claro que ya había llamado a "El demonio de sangre fría" y este le dijo que volvería tal como le prometió Kaoru, Pero aun así no llegaba

¿Dónde estarás Kaoru? – Pregunto en voz alta Hikaru

¿Y si voy a la cada se Haruhi quizá ella sepa algo que decirme? – Se dijo Hikaru para después salir en su limosina en dirección al departamento de Haruhi aunque ya era demasiado tarde como para ir ya que era medianoche y se había puesto a llover con relámpagos, truenos, Lluvia nada más podría pasar en ese instante.

"**En Medio del Bosque" **

Keiichi se encontraba durmiendo junto con el lobo, claro que Keiichi estaba en una posición de protección mientras que el lobo dormía como todo perro enroscado, Mientras que Kaoru temblaba por el sonido de los truenos y relámpagos, El se había guardado aquel temor, y lo había ocultado muy bien, pero algunas veces no podía ocultarlo como todas las anteriores y algunas veces su cuerpo se estremecía a tal grado de dejarlo en una esquina abrazado en posición fetal, dejo de temblar cuando sintió que el lobo se levantaba y se colocaba al lado de Kaoru para convertirse esta vez en un Oso gigante como de felpa, pero este solo era para abrigar a Kaoru

¿Por qué me eliges? ¿Qué tengo de especial de que me eligieras? – Pregunto Kaoru apoyándose en el brazo del oso mientras que su cuerpo era enroscado por este Hasta que perfectamente entendió el lenguaje de aquel animal

Porque tú tienes algo que nadie puede tener - Dijo El Oso en su forma de hablar

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Kaoru interesado

Algo que no es físico si no psicológico, es algo que solamente hace valer a la gente que vale de verdad, aquella gente que ah sufrido y ah sabido como salir adelante sin necesidad de ayuda – Dijo el oso para después acomodarse y quedarse enteramente dormido

¿Kaoru le tienes miedo a los relámpagos y rayos? – Se escucho detrás del oso lo único que pudo hacer Kaoru fue un gemido de aprobación

Ok, Espérame vuelvo enseguida – Dijo Keiichi para después salir al bosque de nuevo

Esta vez había traído consigo un trozo de madera que moldeo fácilmente, mientras hacia una fogata y con algunos de sus cabellos largos, los ponía en aquel extraño instrumento después, tomo unos pocos pelos de mi oso y e izo un tipo de vara con pelos, Ya sabía lo que era en general era un "Erhu" la lluvia lo volvía mas hermoso y empezó la melodía, era una canción llamada por el "Tsugumi no Uta" (Derechos reservados a: Tsugumi no Uta – de los hermano Kagamine"), pero claro que todo el rato era un Erhu, Después empezó a cantar su voz era tan melodiosa que parecía el cielo, los truenos se me habían olvidado al igual que los relámpago mientras que el oso se apoyaba en la pared y yo en su regazo me quede dormido, y creo que a momentos después Keiichi me siguió

"**Al Día Siguiente" **

Habíamos madrugado con Keiichi y mi osito, Caminamos y encontramos la salida, Entontes el me fue a dejar a mi mansión mientras que por mi espalda un koala que resultaba ser mi gato inicial se colgaba o abrazaba despedí con el saludo secreto a Keiichi y que nos veríamos más tarde

Entre a la mansión y al entrar había una serenidad que me izo tranquilizar hasta casi me quedo dormido por lo silencioso, Me escabullo hacia mi habitación, Pero al momento de entrar veo a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos y enojo sentado en mi cama

¿En dónde estabas Kaoru? – Pregunto esta vez seriamente

Estuve buscando algo que se me perdió en el camino – Dije sin mayor preocupación

Sabes que te busque toda la noche… Haruhi y yo te buscamos sin cansancio – Volvió a repetir Hikaru

_Haruhi de nuevo… - Pensó _Kaoru en ese instante cosa que izo cambiar su genio

Ah, Lo siento no fue mi intención… Jejejeje… - Dije un poco estresado

"En el Host Club"

¡Por tu culpa Hijo desconsiderado Haruhi Se ah enfermado! – Dijo caóticamente el King del Ouran Con sus típicos movimientos de drama, Mientras que por atrás se veía a Kyoka escribiendo en su portátil

Kao-Chan ah sido malo con Haruhi – Dijo Honey-senpai

Es verdad Kaoru – Dijo seriamente Mi hermano mi propio hermano… todos Mis amigos me decían algo hiriente exceptuando Kyouka y Takahashi que me miraba con ojos de "Lo siento" "No los pude controlar a esta bandada de imbéciles"

Ok, Komenasai… Es que me eh quedado buscando algunas cosas en el camino – Dije rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza

¡Nada que nada! ¡Has dejado de ser mi hijo! – Grito dramatizando mas Tamaki, Mientras que Honey-senpai cerraba sus ojos apoyando a Tamaki, Mientras que Takahashi no hacía nada al igual que Kyouka pero al momento de mirar a Hikaru, me dolió, me miraba con odio demasiado odio, no pude evitar salir corriendo después de que el King me gritara "No volverás mas al host hasta que Haruhi se recupere" Cosa que termino de herirme mas corrí hacia la azotea del Ouran High School, y me senté en la reja que quedaba en el 7 piso, era realmente alto, pero ya no quería nada mas, Arruinaba la vida de todos, Aunque me amo… No puedo evitarlo, iba a saltara pero unos brazos me detuvieron y me tiraron hacia atrás, mientras que unos ojos cálidos abrigaban a todo mi cuerpo

Ya no puedo más - Dije dándome la vuelta para no verle la cara

Claro que puedes seguir si te lo propones… ¿Cómo alguien como tu se preocupa por ese tipo de problemas? ¿Recuerdas ayer en la noche? – Me pregunto con serenidad

Claro, Pero ese no es el caso –Dije para que me dejara de molestar

Pues no lo hare ¡Yo seré tu fiel acompañante como este lobo que siempre anda contigo! Si Hikaru no te ama que importa – Grito Keiichi quien al momento de decir "SI HIKARU…" entro él, Miro impresionado a mi dirección y a la otra, quise en ese mismo instante de que Keiichi no estuviera sujetándome para que no saltara

¿Qué fue lo que ah dicho este Plebeyo Kaoru? – Me pregunto con Un tono interesante que no se podía pensar que era lo que pensaba en ese instante mi gemelo

¡ yo no soy un Plebeyo! – Dijo Keiichi, , simplemente una acuchillada para mi corazón en aquel instante al ver como mi hermano se ponía enojado

¡Eres un anormal y pensar que dormíamos en la misma cama! ¡Eres solo un asco de copia!¡?Quien te podría querer! ¿ mas encima te metes con plebeyos? – Grito Hikaru enojado mientras mi corazón se volvía mas y mas cenizas dejando rastros de que allí una vez hubo vida, Mis lagrimas mi cuerpo todo empezó a dejar de funcionar mientras que se activaban mis lagrimas sin fin, mis piernas me abandonaron y todo lo que pensaba se esfumo solo rebotando "¡Solo eres un asco de Copia!" "¡Quien te podría querer!"

Eso… Ah sido demasiado… Ya termino Tu tiempo…- Dijo Keiichi para después empezar a Transformarse en un lobo más grande que mi lobo y que todos los demás, era una mezcla extraña pero elegante y fino con los colores oscuros más profundos que se habían podido ver.

Keiichi se iba a ir a atacar a Hikaru quien por razones obvias, había sacado un palo de la azotea, y no le importo al lobo que se abalanzaba a él sino que se dirigía a mí, Yo su propio hermano… No ya no lo era para él…, Cuando estuvo ya cerca mío, Vi como empezaba a golpear al lobo en vez de amí

¡Basta lo vas a matar! – Fue lo único a lo que atine a decir

¡Pues desaparece de mi vista! ¡ Hasta que tengas tus pensamiento ordenados! – Grito Hikaru para después irse y cerrar la puerta con el tremendo portazo

Komenasai… Keiichi-Kun… No era mi intención de que te golpeara – Dije apoyándome sobre su cuerpo mientras que este respiraba dificultosamente, Mi lobo quien estaba llegando hacia mi lado, al momento de apoyar mi cabeza sobre su estomago automáticamente sus heridas empezaron a sanar al mismo instante en el cual empezaba a derramar mis lagrimas sobre él.

EL quedo completamente desnudo, mientras que me sonreía y señalaba a mi ropa, entendí al tiro el mensaje y deje al lobo con Keiichi, Corrí hacia mi lugar preferido en donde debajo de una flor escondía una ropa, por si acaso, cuando corría devuelta veía como Kyoka me miraba con Ojos tristes que primera vez había visto en el, Después vi a Tamaki con Honey y sus ojos enojados mientras seguía corriendo, Takahashi Me miro con suavidad y luego me sonrió diciéndome " Todo estará bien", y después vi a Hikaru ni siquiera me dirigió su mirada pero cuando pase al lado de él fue todo en cámara lenta

Te amo Hikaru… Olvídame… - Dije suavemente para después cruzar el pasillo

¡Kaoru! – Grito el detrás mío pero se quedo en su mismo lugar mientras que una lagrima salía de mis ojos los cuales era la última que derramaría

Llegue a la Azotea y vi que Keiichi estaba sentado pero desnudo al momento me sonroje y le pase la ropa, este se la puso en un 2x3, Mientras que caminaba hacia a mí con un pie cojo y un brazo inerte, Me acerque a él y me coloque como Apoyo, y a si nos dirigimos hacia nuestra nueva casa… que el convirtió en mansión en medio de todo aquel bosque en el que nos conocimos… definitivamente desaparecería de la vista de todos ellos… lo haría… y con Keiichi…

EL gato de Cheshire es de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas y tambien de Alicia a través del espejo de Lewis Carroll"

Keiichi es mío en cambio los demás personajes de Ouran High School Host Club son de Bisco Hatori

Gracias por leer espero que sigan leyendo y nos vemos! Recuerden Que esto es Kaoru x Hikaru! ¡Si leíste esto seguramente amas el yaoi! Así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!


	2. El Espejo sin Su Mitad

"**El Espejo sin su mitad" **

**Vamos, solo es un poco más, solo un poco mas** – Dijo Kaoru ayudando a Keiichi A andar, se dirigían a su mansión natural en pleno bosque de Keiichi, en el cual el había conocido y se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Kaoru

**Que va Kaoru ¿Seguro que quieres irte?** – Pregunto Keiichi, entrando a la mansión

**Claro, además solo causo problemas, Aunque tendré que sacar mis cosas de mi antigua casa** – Dijo Kaoru sentándose en el sillón

**Lo siento pero no podre acompañarte, pero por favor ponte esto Kaoru** – Dijo Keiichi entregándole un collar con una luna y gato en su interior

**Oh, Kawaii** – Dijo Kaoru con las mejillas sonrojadas por el presente

**Ven te lo pondré** – Keiichi se coloco atrás de Kaoru y le coloco el collar

**Ya es de noche, apresúrate, por mientras estaré cocinando, el lobo te acompañara, es fiel …** - Dijo Keiichi sonriéndole a Kaoru quien sus mejillas se encendieron más que el fuego mismo

Kaoru comenzó a correr con el lobo, cuando se puso ese collar se sintió ágil y ligero como una pluma y como un gato, tambien reluciente y lleno de felicidad por ser el 1 Regalo que le da Keiichi, mientras piensa en como entrar en aquella antigua mansión

Una vez cerca entraron por el ventanal que siempre dejaba Kaoru abierto, no encendió la luz por que veía perfectamente su lobo se había convertido en un cuervo

_¿Dónde abre dejado mi dinero?_ – Se pregunto en voz baja Kaoru mientras se acercaba a su mueble y abría y lo encontraba todo allí

_Aquí estaba eso me lo esperaba de mi…ahora por ultimo algunas vendas para Keiichi_ - Se dijo Kaoru sonriendo

Kaoru avanzaba por la mansión como un gato y el cuervo volaba encima del gato, mientras que este se dirigía hacia el baño de su hermano eso si que sería peligroso pero lo intentaría por Keiichi, una vez dentro de la habitación de su hermano procuro no hacer nada de ruido, Porque parecía Hikaru estar charlando solo, una vez abrió una pequeña apertura en la puerta entro sigilosamente y sacaba alguna que otra medicina suya

**¡SUELTA ESO NEKKO!** – Grito enojado Hikaru, el cuervo se había transformado en un puma, cosa que no atemorizo a Hikaru y allí fue cuando Kaoru recordó que Hikaru nockeaba a los pumas desde que una vez le intentaron hacer daño, lo venció fácilmente mientras que el puma debatía por tener conciencia, Pero no lo logro estaba agonizando, Kaoru no tuvo más remedio que, lamer el cuello del Puma que se transformo en un gato, pero Hikaru se había adelantado y había tomado a Kaoru el gato, y lo había lanzado contra una pared haciendo que gimiera de dolor, Hikaru al ver el collar de ese gato pensó que era uno de los suyos y se lo arrebato, y Kaoru al tiro se transformo en su original forma

**¡Kaoru!** – Dijo Impresionado Hikaru. Kaoru se encontraba desnudo gracias a la transformación

**¡No el collar que me regalo Keiichi!** - Dijo Kaoru tristemente

_**Esta será la última vez que me veas Hitachiin**_ – Dijo Kaoru con tristeza en sus ojos

Y arranco el collar de entre las manos de Su hermano Hikaru, tomo a su gato guardián junto con las demás cosas que le quedaban mientras que evitaba que las manos de Hikaru le envolvieran, Rápidamente coloco el collar en su boca y abrió el ventanal rápidamente y se lanzo

**¡KAORUUUU!** – Grito una vez mas Hikaru al ver desaparecer al Kaoru ágil

Kaoru corría desesperadamente con el gato agonizante en sus brazos junto con las demás cosas, Corría tan rápido hasta llegar inmediatamente a la mansión, donde Keiichi se encontraba esperándolos

**¿¡Que ah sucedido!** – Pregunto Preocupado Keiichi al ver a Kaoru destrozado y desnudo, y al ver al gato agonizante de sus brazos

_Se está muriendo, por favor Keiichi-Kun has algo_ – Dijo Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos

**Espérame déjalo en la mesa** – Dijo Keiichi para después volver con un tipo de botella con agua brillante, le dio de beber al gato, pero primero a Kaoru, y después al gato, quien los 2 al instante se recuperaron rápidamente

¡**Arigatou Keiichi!** – Dijo Kaoru para tirarse encima de Keiichi y abrazarlo

**No hay de que Kaoru** – Dijo Keiichi aceptando el abrazo – toma ponte esto – Dijo Keiichi extendiéndole Su camisa, Cuando Kaoru se la puso le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era demasiado grande para el

_**Me queda grande **_– Dijo Kaoru mirando sus prendas cálidas

_**Jajaja que Kawaii**_ – Dijo Keiichi con una sonrisa hermosa adornando su rostro, Kaoru al escuchar eso no evito ponerse más rojo hasta hacerle competencia a un tomate

-_**POV'S DE KYOUKA**_-

Kyouka ¿¡Porque no me diriges la palabra! – Pregunto el rubio con una mirada triste

As hecho algo que daño a uno de nuestros hijos pakka – Dijo Kyouka molesto con el rubio

¿Hablas de Haruhi? – Pregunto Tamaki ingenuamente

¡HABLO DE KAORU! – Dijo enojado ya Kyouka

¡Se lo merecía! – Dijo Tamaki sentándose firmemente

¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE QUE PIDIO DISCULPAS? ¡QUE SE LE OLVIDO UNA MALDITA COSA! ¡¿SABES ACASO CUANTAS HORAS PASA SUFRIENDO KAORU CADA DIA! ¿¡Nunca te has dado cuenta! – Grito enojado Kyouka que voto su laptop con toda la fuerza – Claro que no entiendes…ya que solo piensas en Haruhi… - Dijo Kyouka volviendo a su compostura seria

¡Pero ella se enfermo por la culpa de Kaoru! – Dijo Tamaki defendiendo su opinión tambien enojado

Nunca lo entenderías… nunca entenderías que es lo que sufre Kaoru - Dijo Kyouka llorando, cosa que asusto a Tamaki – Ya no entiendo de que me pude enamorar de ti eres un maldito egoísta Tamaki – Dijo con voz frustrada y de odio Kyouka

Tamaki observaba como su novio lloraba, se sentía mal de verle, y eso que era la primera vez que lo observaba de esa manera – Kyouka se puso en frente del umbral de la puerta

No quiero que me busques, ni que intentes encontrarme que no lo podrás hacer, adiós Tamaki – Dijo Kyouka derramando más lagrimas, cosa que angustio a Tamaki y lo dejo estático en su lado…

_**Advertencias: Keiichi me pertenece a mí y solo a mi XD, los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen si no a **__**Bisco Hatori**__**c… **_

_**No hay ninguna acotación profunda en este texto todavía T.T **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este 2 capitulo ¡Mata Yanne! Continuare esto…. **_


	3. Ojos ciegos Frente al Espejo

"**Ojos Ciegos Frente al espejo" **

Kyouka Iba corriendo, mientras derramaba lagrimas, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan triste, tan impotente, y el pensar que su propio Uke que no miraba mas allá de su Haruhi, hasta descubrió que Tamaki querías mas a Haruhi que al, y dejo de llorar para ver el cielo, Nublarse y empezar a llover, no era cualquier lluvia si no que una lluvia cálida, que lo resguardaba.

Y sintió la necesidad de correr sus piernas se movían solas, y sus manos esquivaban todo, seguía corriendo y solo se dirigía a una mansión la de Mori-senpai, una vez cerca vio que Mori, Le miraba y corría hacia él y los dos empezaron a correr, hacia el bosque, Mori estaba serio, con una mezcla de tristeza, y Kyoka sus lagrimas disfrazadas por la lluvia, siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la mansión que habían construido Kaoru con Keiichi y una vez en la entrada vieron a Kaoru mirando el cielo con un lobo gigante y al estudiante nuevo Keiichi Una vez en frente de Kaoru este les miro alegremente

**- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar esto?** – Pregunto Kaoru con felicidad

**- Pues nuestras piernas solo nos impulsaron** – Dijeron al unisonó Kyoka con Mori que le sonreían

Keiichi con variadas vendas en su torso y una tapándole la cabeza, Observo a los dos estudiantes que estaban allí

**- ¿Quieren Pasar a tomar te? –** Pregunto con una sonrisa Keiichi, mientras que le ponía una toalla en la cabeza a cada uno

**- ¿Eh? ¡SI ENTREN VAMOS! –** Dijo alegremente Kaoru que tomaba a Mori y a Kyoka

Una vez dentro vieron que era como una mansión tropical que le venía bien, se encontraba en un tipo de colina, mientras que el balcón quedaba a varios metros arriba, la mansión solo tenía 2 pisos que por lo ancho y lo largo era realimente grande, al entrar se podía apreciar el salón con una chimenea hecha naturalmente, y sillones de hojas con madera, todo era reconfortadle y claro que la cocina era pura madera, y hasta las sillas, el refrigerador era exactamente congelante, todo era hermoso y cómodo.

**¿Cómo diablos hicieron esto en 1 día?** – Pregunto Kyoka sorprendido

Pues, con la ayuda de Kaoru-chan y Drayuu el lobo que esta echado allí – Dijo Keiichi para hacerle cariño en la cabeza a Kaoru quien al instante se sonrojo y le sonrió

Kyoka con Mori se miraron un rato, debatiendo sus propias dudas sobre lo que presenciaron, claro que más tarde discutirían

Una vez que se instalaron en la mesa, Keiichi, Kaoru, Mori y Kyoka charlaban alegremente haciendo que la casa quedara con un ambiente d felicidad

- ¿**Kyoka-Senpai disculpe la pregunta pero usted se peleo con Tamaki-sama?** - Pregunto Kaoru, con Keiichi y Mori-senpai

**-Si**_**,**__ Es una larga historia…_ - Dijo Kyoka recordando todo y enojándose

**- Pero ustedes Vivian juntos ¿cierto?** – Dijeron al unisonó Mori con Kaoru

**- Si, Por lo tanto creo que me arrendare una casa en el Caribe** – Dijo Kyoka acomodándose los lentes

**- No, Puedes vivir aquí** – Dijo Kaoru mientras que Keiichi sonreía

- ¿**No sería mucha molestia?** – Pregunto Kyoka cortésmente mientras que ponía su cara seria

**- NOOO, Tenemos muchas habitaciones** – Dijo Keiichi

**- A pues entonces gracias** – Dijo Kyoka tomando un sorbo de te

**- ¿Y tu Mori-senpai**? – Pregunto Keiichi amablemente

**- A pues me pelee con Mitsukuni, Por lo que paso hoy** – dijo mientras una lagrima se le asomaba por la mejilla

**- ¿Por qué se pelean por algo absurdo si solo fue una echada?** – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo falsamente

Keiichi al observar esto, se entristeció y sintió furia hacia Hikaru, Honey y Tamaki y mucho más odio hacia la Fujioka, entonces abrazo a Kaoru, Kyoka y Mori abrieron los ojos

_- ¿Por qué lloras Keiichi?_ - Pregunto inocentemente Kaoru que trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas

**- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿Cómo puedes seguir aguantando esto?** – Dijo Keiichi llorando y abrazando más a Kaoru

_- Nee… Si esto no es…_ - Dijo Kaoru cortando su final por empezar a llorar

Mori y Kyoka miraban la escena era más doloroso que ver a un cachorro agonizando en plena calle viendo tambien como su madre se iba, Kaoru se agarraba fuertemente a Keiichi, como si tuviera miedo a caerse en su sufrimiento

**- Tiene razón, Kaoru desde ahora nos tienes a nosotros tambien **– Dijo kyoka parándose para abrazar tambien a Kaoru cosa que sorprendió a todos, y Mori tambien se coloco

**- ¿Cuántas veces as llorado solo en la oscuridad?** - Pregunto A la nada Keiichi, mientras que sentía que Kaoru se dormía en sus brazos

Cuando todos se separaron, Kaoru estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Keiichi, quien lo tenía demasiado firme en su pecho como a un akan (Bebe)

_¿Te gusta Kaoru?_ - Pregunto Kyoka subiendo las escaleras al lado de Keiichi y Mori

_**Quién sabe, yo lo amo demasiado mas que ese tal Hikaru, pero hasta ahora solo puedo permanecer a su lado**_ – Dijo Keiichi sonriendo como escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de Kaoru quien se abrazaba a Keiichi

_Pues yo tambien eh visto cuando Kaoru se sonroja cuando le haces cariños_ – Dijo Kyoka recordando a Tamaki y volver a enojarse

_A ellos ¿Solo les importa esa tal Fujioka?_ – Pregunto directamente Keiichi

_Si, más que a nosotros_ – Dijo Mori esta vez

_**Con que tambien esa Fujioka es la causante del sufrimiento de mi Kaoru**_ - Dijo Keiichi señalando una puerta café

_Allí está tu habitación Kyoka-Senpai_ – Dijo Keiichi haciendo una leve inclinación

Y al lado de esta una puerta color café claro

_Y esta la de usted Mori-sama_ – Dijo Keiichi repitiendo la misma inclinación

_Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero desde ahora llámame Kyoka_ – Dijo Kyoka con una sonrisa

_Y a mi Mori_ – Dijo Mori tambien sonriendo

_**Está bien Buenas noches**_ – Dijo Keiichi sonriendo para bajar de nuevo al primer piso, se quedo en frente de la chimenea claro que antes echarle seguro a toda la casa, se acostó en el sillón de delante de la chimenea que ya tenía brigada a la casa, puso a Kaoru encima de él y coloco una manta encima de los dos y el lobo se acostó en el piso

_**Buenas noches Kaoru**_ - Dijo Keiichi sonriendo haciéndole cariño a Kaoru que le abrazaba más abiertamente

POV'S DE Haruhi

_Me pregunto si Hikaru ya se habrá confesado a Kaoru_ – Se dijo a si misma Haruhi con la nariz roja y con una calefactor pequeño delante de ella, hasta que escucho la puerta principal se paro dificultosamente y abrió, allí estaba Hikaru, Tamaki y Honey

_¿Qué hacen aquí?_ – Dijo Haruhi ya en frente del calefactor mientras que los 3 individuos Estaban en frente de ella

Tamaki y Honey se abalanzaron hacia Haruhi llorando, mientras que Hikaru permanecía en su lugar estático

_¿Qué ah sucedido?_ – Pregunto Haruhi mirando a Hikaru que estaba molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos

_**Kaoru, el se ah ido y no volverá**_ – Dijo Hikaru con la cara más molesta aun

_¿Y ustedes dos?_ – Pregunto Haruhi con la cara más aburrida

**Kyoka me dejo y empezó a llorar cuando se fue** – Dijo Tamaki llorando

**¿¡Kyoka Senpai lloro!** – Preguntaron al unisonó sorprendidos Haruhi, Hikaru y Honey

**¡Lloro demasiado, y juro nunca más volver a verme Porque me preocupaba mas por mi hija que por mi otro hijo que según el sufre!** - Dijo Tamaki llorando más fuerte

_¿Y tu Honey-Senpai? –_ Pregunto Haruhi abrigándose más

¡**Con Mori tuvimos una pelea, me pregunto quién era más importante y yo le dije que Haru-chan pero no le dije el por qué! ¡Se fue tambien llorando diciendo tambien que el que sufría era Kaoru-chan!** – Dijo Honey llorando como Tamaki

_**¡SOIS UNOS ESTUPIDOS DE PRIMERA**__**!**_ – Grito Haruhi con la voz ronca, haciendo que el trió mirara sorprendido a Haruhi

_**¿¡Por qué?**_ – Pregunto enojado Hikaru

_¿Tu Hikaru por casualidad pronunciaste mi nombre en tu conversación con Kaoru? _–Pregunto Haruhi con una cara indiferente

_Claro que nuestros temas de conversación últimamente son de ti ¡Pero! Kaoru siempre sonreía y algunas veces decía que no tenía tiempo para conversar y se iba, claro que lo seguía y el siempre se encontraba distante… me mentía…_ - Dijo Hikaru dándose cuenta

¿Ahora recién te has dado cuenta? Kaoru si sufría, exactamente, por tu culpa en nombrarme en sus conversaciones, Kyoka ahora piensa que yo soy la más importante que el en tu vida Tamaki al igual que tu Honey-senpai…

Los tres quedaron impactados imaginándose el dolor que tuvieron que pasar cada una de sus parejas…

**-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

Era demasiado temprano y Kyoka con Mori no despertaban, en el primer piso se encontraba Keiichi durmiendo con un Kaoru que iba despertando encima de este

Waa, que dormí bien – Dijo Kaoru abriendo los ojos y sentirse encima de alguien al darse vuelta, sintió unos brazos abrazándole, allí estaba Keiichi durmiendo con su cara angelical, Kaoru sonrió torpemente mientras que se sonrojaba, se apoyo para dormir un poco mas y sintió los cálidos pálpitos de Keiichi, le agrado tanto que puso su mano encima del corazón de Keiichi, quien ahora si despertaba

Buenos días Kaoru-chan – Dijo Keiichi haciéndole cariño en la cabeza haciendo que Kaoru dejara de moverse y le hiciera una competencia a un tomate

Ah…o.O… Buenas días Keiichi-Kun – Dijo Kaoru levantándose inmediatamente, cosa que le siguió Keiichi

¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? – Pregunto radiante Keiichi sentándose en el sillón

Pues... Bien – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo recordando algo y sentándose al lado de Keiichi

Komene Keiichi-Kun pero cuando fui a buscar mis cosas, Pues bien Hikaru me rompió el collar – Dijo Kaoru triste, Keiichi abrió la mano de Kaoru y extrajo el collar, tomo una pequeña madera y tallo un gato con una luna, saco una joya de su bolsillo de color amarilla y una negra, y la amarilla la puso encima de la luna y la negra encima del gato, haciendo que estuviera hecha de piedras con madera, después tambien de la mano de Kaoru saco un hilo como por arte de magia y puso el colgante en la cuerda y se lo puso a Kaoru

Ahora sí, ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Keiichi mirándolo tiernamente mientras que Kaoru sonreía cálidamente y con las mejillas rosadas

Arigatou Keii-kun – Dijo Kaoru abrazándole

De nada… - Dijo Keiichi sintiéndose bien

Vamos que tenemos que hacer el desayuno – Dijo Kaoru tomando de la mano a Keiichi para llevarlo a la cocina y empezar a cocinar

Una vez que ya todos tomaron desayunos Keiichi lavo los platos y se vistió para ir a instituto al igual que todos los demás.

Tomen estos collares, Para localizar de nuevo esta mansión en este bosque tienen que ser animales, la primera vez es por los poderes que te atraen , pero la segunda cuando te acostumbras al tipo de poder que emana, tienes que ser un animal para poder volver a localizarla

Kyoka tu animal es el puma negro – Keiichi le entrego el collar que tenía un puma cauteloso

Y Mori es el tigre negro – Keiichi le entrego el otro collar que tenía un tigre que rugía en madera con piedras pero no tan hermoso como el del gato que tenia Kaoru

Tambien es para la protección, aunque deben tener cuidado con los collares, por que los sentimientos hacen convertirte en animal, como el odio o la tristeza en extremo – Dijo Keiichi para salir de la mansión acompañados de los demás

Desde ahora, solo somos nosotros – Dijeron al unisonó todos los presentes

_Aunque sea difícil – Susurraron Kaoru, Kyouka y Mori _

**-En el Ouran High-**

Entraban Keiichi sonriendo mientras escuchaba a Kaoru que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa marcada con un aura diferente a la de los demás

Al igual que entraban Kyoka con Mori y A drayuu que se transformo en un chico Rubio, y que tenia mirada tierna y débil entraban conversando, y riendo, todos se les quedaban mirando por que ahora eran más hermosos y tenían un aura diferente a la de un chico millonario si no a alguien sobrenatural, eran las clases y Kaoru Ingreso con Keiichi, Se reían Junto a Drayuu, Quien podía entender un poco

**POV'S DE HIKARU **

Miraba hacia fuera y creí haber visto a Kaoru, Lo extraño demasiado en verdad, pero todo esto es mi culpa, escuche que la gente se quedo callada un instante, y sentí el aura de Mi Hermano

Cuando volvió mi cabeza hacia la puerta allí estaba, con un aura celestial, pero con ese tal Keiichi y un alumno nuevo, Que se le acercaban demasiado, Creo que si no fuera por manchar mi apellido, me hubiese lanzado sobre esos dos y me hubiese llevado a Kaoru en mis brazos

Pero solo tuve que aguantar, Ellos y mi Kaoru, es como que si no se diesen cuenta de que habían más personas aquí, Era como si tuvieran su Mundo aparte al de nosotros los millonarias con la de la gente normal, Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar, o ese es un collar de Gato con una luna, al igual que aquella vez que le tire sin saber que era él a la pared, sé que eso le dolió y me lo demostró con sus palabras y su mirada, ya no puedo aguantar tengo que ir hacia el

Me levante bruscamente, y todos fijaron su mirada hacia a mi exceptuando ese grupo donde se encontraba mi Kaoru, corrí hacia él, y lo tome duramente del brazo, el se sorprendió y trato de soltarse, Ese Keiichi, Y su amigo rubio, me miraron como si me fueran a matar, pero Salí corriendo afirmando a mi Kaoru del brazo el me miraba raro

_**¡Kaoru!**_ - Dije y él me miro al instante

_**Vuelve a la mansión, Haruhi y los demás estamos preocupados por ti**_ – Dije pero al pronunciar a Haruhi se que se entristeció y metí la pata

_Yo no quiero volver_ – Dijo Agachando su hermosa cabeza

**Lo siento Kaoru, Pero vuelve por favor, Sabes que Haruhi nos retaría si nos peleamos tanto** – Volví a hablar de Haruhi, es inevitable, estoy metiendo al fondo la pata, y mi Kaoru Se agarro el pecho me preocupo

_Yo…n…o… -_ Y Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que Keiichi lo tomo en sus brazos, **NADIE PERO NADIE PUEDE TOCAR A MI KAORU**, y aparecía ese chico de cabellos rubios, por detrás de Keiichi mientras le seguía, me quede atónito ante la escena y comprendí, Los seguí sin que se diesen cuenta, Tocaron el timbre pero ellos se dirigieron al jardín, me asome desde una columna a ver que sucedía

_**POV'S DE KAORU**_

_Como quiere que vuelva si me menciona a Haruhi_ – Pensé desde los brazos de Keiichi que me estaba consolando, tocaron el timbre pero aun así el no se devolvió el entendió perfectamente mi mensaje

Aunque me sentí más sonrojado y nervioso cuando Keiichi dijo que nadie me podía tocar, eso quiere decir que me protege ¿cierto?

_**Kaoru-chan Ya está todo bien**_ – Dijo Keiichi para tranquilizarme y hasta en verdad hacerlo, estábamos en el jardín y me sentó en la pileta, Puesto que mi compañero Drayuu Se convirtió en el lobo de nuevo y se acostó al lado mío, en cambio Keiichi se agacho hasta quedar cara a cara, me sonroje lo admito…

_**POV'S DE KEIICHI**_

No puedo creer que ese idiota de Hikaru le haya dicho a mi Kaoru que volviera, que cara dura, Mejor me quedo callado respecto a eso, ahora mi prioridad es Kaoru

Todo estará bien, Todo va estar bien, yo te protegeré no te preocupes estaré a tu lado… - Dije para besarle la frente a Kaoru y abrazarlo, Creo que se sonrojo más fuerte que antes, y eso me ISO sentirme feliz, el escuchar a Kaoru tranquilizarse en mis brazos, sentía la presencia de ese tal Hikaru, pues no me importara lo que viera, yo solo cuidaría de mi Kaoru

_**POV'S DE HIKARU**_

Con que ese alumno nuevo es un lobo, porque no me di cuenta antes en su forma de actuar

Aunque con que esa quieres jugar Kaoru, quieres hacerme que te pida disculpas arrodillado… Ahora entiendo tu maldito juego, si quieres jugar, entonces jugare contigo – Dijo Hikaru alejándose por los pasillos para llegar al salón

**Una vez instalado, en su puesto, vio que Haruhi había llegado y ahora empezaría su plan, le paso un papel a Haruhi que decía:**

_Hola Haruhi, que bueno que te hayas recuperado necesito un favor… _

**Haruhi tomo el papel y escribió otro:**

_Hola Hikaru, Gracias y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¬¬_

**Hikaru leyó y después escribió:**

_Voy a hacer un plan, en donde Quiero que Kaoru sufra celos, pero claro que tú tendrías que ser mi novia ficticia, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? _

**Haruhi leyó el papel, pero se sorprendió y se enojo a la vez y escribió de vuelta: **

_¿¡ESTAS LOCO! No crees que así dañaras mas a Kaoru ¿ Que es lo que piensas?, ¿quieres que Kaoru llore más de lo que llora en el día?, eres un idiota… ¿ Por qué no te buscas otra? Y ¿Qué te ah hecho Kaoru como para que le hagas esto? :( _

**Hikaru leyó y suspiro, escribió de vuelta sin que el profesor le notara **

_Bueno… ¿Te acuerdas del nuevo alumno llamado __**Keiichi**__? Pues bien, vi claramente __**que te enamoraste de él**__, pues el mismo con mi hermano, tienen algo o eso me quieren hacer creer, más__bien cuando saque a Kaoru para decirle que volviera, metí la pata bien fondo, cuando Kaoru agacho su cabeza apareció __**ese tal Keiichi y dijo "Nadie pero nadie puede tocar a mi Kaoru"**__, y se lo llevo en brazos, después de seguirlo a hurtadillas __**(Mi especialidad :P)**__ vi que __**abrazo a Kaoru**__ y le __**beso la frente**__… __**esto ya es claro de que quiere hacerme caer en su jueguito.**___

**Haruhi que empezó a leer esta nota, se sorprendió y se enojo demasiado, un ataque de celos como un ataque de paro cardiaco, y escribió:**

_Entonces te ayudare, no sé como diablos te enteraste de eso se suponía que era secreto ¬¬, Pero bueno te ayudare, ¡TODO POR SEPARARLOS! :D _

**Hikaru al leer esto se alegro y se emociono a tal grado de reírse y que el sensei le retara **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 最後の - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The End** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _La finale_____- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disculpen por la demora pero últimamente no eh podido ingresar a Fanfiction porque me dice que la pagina esta mala T.T Así que literalmente todas mis obras se atrasaron pero lo bueno es que pude hacer casi todos los capítulos :D … BUENO MATTA HANNE! Derechos reservados a **"Bisco Hatori" **Por los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club… Good Luck Minna!


	4. Muere Lentamente el corazón

"**Muere Lentamente el corazón"**

Volvimos a la sala de clases, donde el profesor solo nos sonrió reconfortándome, creo que el no entendía la razón de por qué hacia eso o simplemente por interés, de dinero claro, Vi que Keiichi se ponía atrás y le seguí, Drayuu se transformo en un tipo de conejo pequeño y se durmió en mi bolso, claramente Keiichi me corrió la silla para que me sentara.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Kyouka con Mori, se encontraron con nosotros para dirigirnos a la mansión, pero cuando atravesamos la puerta de la entrada, Vimos a Hikaru y a Haruhi besándose, Mi corazón creo que empezó a romperse, sentía un gran dolor, y mis lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, mientras que Kyoka y Mori apuraban sus pasos ignorando por total aquel acto, Keiichi me paso un brazo por la cintura haciéndome sonrojar y que por lo menos mi corazón volviera a recuperarse

Pero cuando esta vez veía que Hikaru se apretaba mas contra el cuerpo de Haruhi, Mi corazón se le cayó un trozo, figuradamente, y sentí un golpe en la cabeza haciéndome ver todo negro

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov's de Keiichi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vi aquella escena asquerosa, y me preocupo que Kaoru viera esto, pero cuando me di a ver su rostro era demasiado tarde, las lagrimas se querían desbordar, y su cuerpo temblaba, pose mi brazo por su cintura para que se apoyara, pero en cambio este al ver de nuevo a su hermano se desmayo, estaba frio como el hielo, y perdía el color, lo acosté rápidamente en el piso, mientras que Kyoka Y Mori se paraban y se devolvía, Kaoru estaba agonizando.

¡Kaoru despierta! – Grite al ver que no hacía nada, Vi que su hermano el idiota de Hitachiin mayor se acercaba con cara de preocupado al igual que Haruhi, solamente que no era preocupación era felicidad la que tenía esa mierda de Fujioka

Empecé a hacerle masajes cardiacos, el solamente derramaba lagrimas, estaba desesperado vivir sin el amor de mi vida, no podría, cuando ya estaba su corazón bien la respiración no funcionaba por lo tanto, hice respiración boca a boca, Kaoru despertó, estaba pálido, con ojeras moradas y los ojos rojos, era ver a un enfermo con la carga de la muerte en su cara

Hikaru al ver que Kaoru reaccionaba se tranquilizo y no pudo aguantar tirar a los demás alrededor y acercarse a Kaoru y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero cuando lo tomo estaba ligero como una pluma, y deshidratado, tambien su corazón no latía mas fuerte como antes sino que apenas era audible, y se notaba que estaba desnutrido aunque fuera un poco mire desde un 1centimetro cerca de los dos

Kaoru… ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Hikaru con miedo y yo solo atine de mirar los labios de Kaoru

Keii…drayuu…-chan – Dijo Kaoru apenas audible pero que si pude escuchar, aparte a Hikaru, y robe al tesoro que estaba en sus brazos, y quedármelo.

¿Qué sucede Kaoru-chan? – Pregunte levantándolo en mis brazos, y el solo se aferro a mí para llorar, le abrase protectoramente, y vi como Hikaru se ponía celoso, drayuu que salió del bolso en versión conejo todavía pero pequeño, se poso encima de su dueño para quedarse dormido encima de el

Camine junto con Kyouka con la portátil nueva que se compro, y con Mori que estaba con los ojos cerrados, Los 3 sentimos como 2 personas nos seguían pero no le tomamos atención, yo en cambio me transforme en el gran lobo y apoye a Kaoru en mi espalda, y Kyouka con Mori se transformaron en sus respectivos animales.

Una vez llegamos a la mansión, obligue a Kaoru a comer, este comió gustoso, después de que comiera, le di agua para que pasase todo, y se puso su Pijama, esta vez no le deje solo ni por un momento, eh hice lo mismo que ayer, prendí la chimenea que abrigo al instante todo el piso hasta el 2, Kyouka se quedo en el balcón por lo tanto era la única zona que no estaba con alguna alarma, y me acosté en el sillón, Kaoru se poso encima mío jugando con sus manos

¿Puedo dormir encima de Keiichi Otra vez? – Pregunto tímidamente Kaoru mirando a otra parte

Claro, mientras sea Kaoru – Dije para ver de nuevo su cara sonrojada

Arigato keii-chan – Dijo él, cuando me acomode por completo en el sillón, le abraza protectoramente su cabeza estaba en el hueco de mi cuello, y su respiración era débil pero calmada.

Por muy larga que sea la noche, el amanecer llegará – Dije para subirle el animo a Kaoru quien me abrazo consiente

Claro que pasara… - Dijo él para apoyar su mano en mi corazón

Sentí de nuevo aquellas dos presencias de hace un momento pero resultaba ser una con un conejo que era de peluche

Nunca dejes de sonreír ni siquiera cuando estés triste o cuando te hayan roto el corazón, por qué nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa y de tu amor puro – Dijo Keiichi abrazando mas a Kaoru quien sonreía y se reía un poco por lo cursi de lo que decía Keiichi

Pakka, Ahora lo entiendo… Arigato Keii-kun – Dijo Kaoru y Keiichi le beso la cabeza

Y así Kaoru se durmió Keiichi comenzó a leer un libro

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV'S DE KYOUKA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Honey-senpai ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Kyouka mirando seriamente a Honey y con indiferencia

Vine a buscar a Mori – Dijo Honey adentrándose en la casa estaba llorando y sus conejo estaba destrozado y mojado por las lagrimas de los días que le falto su Mori

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov's de Mitsukuni~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Una vez abrí la puerta donde sentía la presencia de Takashi, abrí cuidadosamente, todo estaba oscuro, y cuando entre no me espere ver algo, Mi Takashi estaba tratando de sacarse su corazón con las manos, esa parte la tenia roja de tantos intentos, hasta llego a tener una herida gigante, mientras Takashi lloraba sin emitir ningún gemido, era como un tipo dolor indiferente

Me apresure y nockie la mano que estaba usando Takashi para tratar de arrancarse el corazón, me miro sorprendido secándose rápidamente el rostro

¿¡Porque diablos estas tratando de hacer una atrocidad! – Pregunte Honey enojado nockeando la otra mano de Mori

¿Qué le interesaría a un chico que lo tiene todo? – me Pregunto Mori parándose y mirarme desde arriba

Yo no lo tengo todo… me falta Takashi – dije pero con el fallo intento de contener mis lagrimas acumuladas

Pues Creo que Haruhi está libre.. Como para librarte de tu sufrimiento – Dijo Takashi con el dolor en su corazón ya más grande que las veces anteriores por herir así herirme a mí su persona amada

¡Ella no me interesa! – grite, perdí el equilibrio y me caí haciendo que me doliera el brazo

Takashi que no aguanto o por lastima me recogió para después acariciarme el brazo

¿Por qué Mori ya no me ama? – Pregunte Llorando – Lo eh dejado todo, para venir aquí hasta usa-chan está muriendo – Continúe diciendo

Pero tú quieres mas a Haruhi – Me dijo Takashi evitando mi mirada

No, yo no quiero a Haruhi, solamente dije que ella era más importante en ese tiempo porque estaba enferma – Dije para después sentir los brazos de Takashi alrededor mío

Komenasai Mitsukuni – Me dijo apoyando su cabeza con la mía, solo le abrase y me refugie en el pecho te tanto anhelaba sentir, ese cuerpo cálida que solo Takashi tenía, todo era perfecto hasta que sono mi estomago, Takashi me miro con una gota en su cabeza, me puso en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar, a un lugar más hermoso, que era el primer piso, era realmente grande y Kawaii, me llevo y me sentó en una silla café, hecha de la más fina madera, y me empezó a cocinar algo, claro que empecé a examinar mi alrededor para ver que habían dos personas en frente de la chimenea, estaban abrazadas.

A Kaoru y Keiichi – Me dijo Takashi para pasarme mi comida favorita, y dirigirse conmigo en sus brazos hacia la chimenea y se sentaba en un sillón con migo en sus piernas ahora que lo veo mejor, tambien había un lobo, y era grande y ese Keiichi abrazaba protectoramente a Kaoru y Kaoru estaba tranquilo y estaba más colorado, Eso solo me decía que Kaoru se estaba recuperando de su sufrimiento

¿Ellos tienen algo? – Pregunte apoyándome en su pecho

Ie – Dijo Takashi mirando

¿Entonces por que están tan juntos? – Pregunte con más curiosidad

El es Keiichi su fiel compañero, que guarda un amor hacia Kaoru, pero claro que se nota que Kaoru siente algo por Keiichi, pero claro que sus sentimientos son más grandes para Hikaru que está haciendo desaparecer ese amor puro – Dijo Takashi para volver a su forma tranquila y sonriente

Entonces, mientras que Hikaru está gozando de su vida afuera, y haciéndole creer que sale con Haruhi, está matando el amor puro y verdadero que tenia Kaoru hacia el eso significa, que Hikaru piensa que está haciendo bien para atraer a Kaoru pero está haciendo justamente lo contrario y el no lo sabe - Dijo Honey con varios remolinos en su interior

Hai – Dijo cortamente Mori que dejaba la comida favorita de Honey en el refrigerador

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov's FchanHatake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¿Puedo ser con Mori uno de nuevo? – Pregunto inocentemente Honey, observando a Mori-senpai tomarlo en brazos

Hai – Dijo Mori sonreír y besar tiernamente a Honey-senpai quien empezó a subir de nuevo a su habitación para bañarse…

**~~~~~~~En el Baño~~~~~~**

Mori estaba desnudo con un Mitsukuni en sus brazos, al igual que el desnudo, mientras que el baño se volvía un tipo de espa, Mori entro con Misukuni en brazos, estaba tan tranquilo, Mitsukuni se había refugiado en el pecho de su Takashi, quien lo abrazaba lo mas tiernamente posible, pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo, ya que Takashi quería sentir de nuevo a Mitsukuni…


	5. El Reflejo y El No Reflejo

"**El Reflejo y El No Reflejo"**

**Pov's de Hikaru **

Cuando vi a mi hermano así, no pude aguantarme es tan importante para mí como para cualquier otra persona, Se que el besar a Haruhi así le hizo daño y lo pude notar en su cara, el lloraba como cuando aquellos niños le golpearon, yo llegue tarde y Kaoru se encontraba en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo, Eso le pasa por querer jugar con los demás, dije, en ese instante provocando que Kaoru llorara mas, me lamente más que nunca en la vida por haber dicho y ahora me lamento por haberle hecho eso a Kaoru, que llego a hacerle perder casi su vida.

Camine hasta la ventana, y al escritorio de Kaoru, al fijarme que encima de este había una carta, al recogerla vi que no era de Kaoru y que estaba dedicada a mí, Pensé inmediatamente de unos de los sirvientes, y abrí el sobre

_Mí odiado enemigo Hikaru: _

_Quiero informarte que Kaoru está bien conmigo, y que no quiero volver a verte hablándole ni siquiera mirándole, ¿No te basta de haberle hecho daño? ¿No te basta ver que el sufra todos los días?, Pues claro que te tienes que dar cuenta de algo tu solo, pero cuando te llegues a dar cuenta Kaoru será todo mío, Odio cuando menosprecias a Kaoru, odio cuando le haces sufrir con esta tal mierda de Fujioka, y el solamente sufre y llora tu nombre, por eso ahora yo me quedare con Kaoru, y Yo le daré todo el amor que tú no puedes darle a mi querido y delicado Kaoru. _

_PD: "Cuando te des cuenta el ya no tendrá su corazón" y por razones de valentía solo te dejare mi firma para que me reconozcas aunque creo que te eh dado ya muchas pistas que no has sabido aprovechar… Firma: Keiichi _

**De algo estaba seguro y era de que me libraría de ese maldito bastardo de Keiichi, A toda costa, hasta si es necesario lo hare desaparecer del mapa o de la misma vida, no importa lo que tenga que hacer mientras que Kaoru solo sea mío, estará todo bien… **

**Pov´s de Kaoru: "Yume no Kaoru" **

_Que sensación mas hermosa – Dije en voz alta sintiendo como algo me tomaba la mano era algo cálido y confortable _

_El volar es hermoso al igual que estar bajo el agua – Me dijo Keiichi que me tomaba y empezaba a sumergirme con el por el agua, Me reí al sentir la cosquillas de algunos peces en mi cuello, y sonreí al ver a Keiichi dedicándome una de sus sonrisas, y empezamos a ver una playa _

_Qué hermoso sueño, como me gustaría que fuera realidad – Dije para acostarme y flotar por el agua con Keiichi al lado mío _

_Pues tú harás lo que quieres en tu vida… si tú lo deseas… - Dijo Keiichi abrazándome por la espalda y aparecimos de nuevo en el cielo solamente que encima de una nube _

_Keiichi yo… ¿Me darías un abrazo más fuerte? – Pregunto Un poco nervioso y sonrojado, sintiendo de inmediatamente un beso en mi cabeza, y un cosquilleo en mi estomago, junto con el cuerpo de Keiichi envolviéndome _

_Todo lo que quieras Kaoru-chan – Me dijo tiernamente Keiichi provocando que me sonrojara mas, Keiichi se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, y yo estaba sorprendido y tenía una sensación hermosa en mi cuerpo, y apareció el rostro de mi hermano en una de las nubes, Keiichi se sentó y miro con odio a aquella nube, yo en cambio me encontraba en las piernas de Keiichi mientras me aferraba a su pecho y él me abrazaba de la nada la nube de Hikaru comenzó a hablar _

"_Solo eres más que un estorbo" "No sirves ni de hermano" "¿Por que querría amar a un fenómeno como tú?" "Seria mejor si no hubiese nacido" – Palabras como aquellas pronunciaba con su tono de voz, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido mientras que mas lagrimas salían, Keiichi solo me abrazaba y me tapaba los oídos, me desespere aun mas, y Keiichi me tomo el rostro _

_Todo va a estar bien mi hermoso Kaoru – Dijo Keiichi Y me causo una impresión que me agrado, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba más rápido por la vergüenza, mientras que mi cuerpo reclamaba que le abrazasen y no un abrazó cualquiera si no uno de Keiichi a igual que mis manos, pedían a gritos las manos de Keiichi. _

_Keiichi me abrazo y me tomo de las manos, leyendo las frases que pedía a grito, mientras que sentía un calor abrigador en todo mi cuerpo, sentí la necesidad de apoyar mi cabeza en el corazón de Keiichi que latía al igual que el mío desenfrenadamente, mientras que mi cabeza solo escuchaba aquellos palpito que me incitaban a curarlos, y sonreí olvidando mi dolor, Keiichi comenzó a cantar con su hermosa voz, una canción que solo era para mí… _

**Pov's de Keiichi: " Yume No Kaoru" Fin **

Desperté, sintiendo como Kaoru se aferraba a mí y me miraba, sonreía y yo tambien lo hacía, estábamos en otro tipo de ambiente, y no sabíamos la noción del tiempo, Kaoru se veía realmente delicado y tierno, aquel sueño que tuvimos los dos, sabía perfectamente que conectamos nuestro sueños y que mis caricias hacia el eran de verdad, aunque hubiese ocurrido en un sueño, y Kaoru me dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyo su frente contra mis labios, los bese automáticamente, y el solo rio en lo bajo, incitándome a acaríciale la cabeza, apegarlo más contra mi cuerpo

**Pov's de Honey **

Esta mañana no puedo levantarme y Takashi tuvo que llevarme en sus brazos, tomamos una ducha, y agradecí a Kami-sama de que Mori no se excitara, Una vez vestidos con el uniforme, vimos a kyoka tambien listo, así que bajamos, y fuimos a despertar a Kao-chan y a keii-chan, pero cuando llegamos allí, no nos esperamos ver a Kaoru, temblando mientras lloraba, vimos que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero que de calmaba cuando Keiichi le abrazo y le tomo de las manos, Quedamos literalmente marcando ocupados al ver la escena en la cual ellos despertaron.

**Pov's de Kaoru **

Sentí la necesidad de dormir de nuevo y Keiichi se estiraba, le trate de atrapar los brazos pero este solo reía, al saber que no podía dejarlo inmóvil para dormirme sobre él, me beso la punta de la nariz y me sonroje, después de eso me volví a dormir cuando Keiichi volvió a abrazarme…

**Pov´s de Keiichi**

Cuando abrasé otra vez a Kaoru, yo tambien quería dormir, y sentí 3 presencias al lado claramente Drayuu los saco, no me dio vergüenza en total es mi Kaoru y lo amo sobre toda las cosas, me pare con Kaoru en mis brazos y me fui a vestirnos

**Pov's de Mitsukuni **

Cuando quedamos todavía mas shockeado con las imágenes sentimos que algo nos empujaba, Y Salimos de inmediato de allí, Vimos como el lobo tambien estaba con un telón azul detrás de sí, y se convertía en humano, lo raro de eso es que todavía llevaba el uniforme de ayer, que parecía nuevo, era un chico rubio que hablaba perfectamente, y sonreía mientras preparaba el desayuno, no paraba de hacer el ambiente de felicidad en la cocina mientras todos hablaban en la cocina y algo que nunca se había visto tan a menudo la sonrisa de Kyoka-chan y las hartas frases que decía mi Takashi

Llegaron Keiichi, con un Kaoru que sonreía, y se sentaron a comer con nosotros.

¿Nee Kao-chan como te sientes? – Pregunte Curiosamente mirando como Kaoru me miraba y se escondía detrás de Keiichi tratando de desaparecer

Tranquilo Kaoru-chan solo es Mitsukuni-Senpai – Dijo Keiichi abrazando a Kaoru que temblaba

Si, ah venido a disculparse por las cosas que nos ah hecho pasar – dijo Takashi abrazándome

Si no hubiese sido así el no estaría aquí – Dijo Kyoka arreglándose los lentes y comenzar a irse a una parte de la cocina y tocar música, como la de un pab, pero eran las siguientes canciones en el siguiente orden:

1-. Coração Selvagem

, Wolf Warrior, Run

3-. Dogs and Angels

–

de la lune

to you

Del soundtrack de Wolf's Rain quien lo creo "Yoko Kano"

Qué buena Música – Dijo el Chico Rubio que me parecía simpático

Claro, la eh encontrado por el internet, metiéndome a páginas de anime por la influencia de Renge – Dijo Kyoka Arreglándose los lentes

Lo Siento Kao-chan, pero cuando descubrí eso no sabía toda la historia, Lo lamento… - dije mirando con ojos tristes a Kao-chan quien se acerco y me abrazo

Arigato Honey-senpai – Dijo Kao-Chan

Cuando nos dirigimos al instituto Kyoka me entrego un extraño collar, que tenía el animal de una liebre que tenia alas, era dorado pero era distinto a los demás de los Conejos porque era con la figura de un gato con orejas grandes.

¿Para qué es esto? – Pregunte Instintivamente

Pues, para que puedas volver a ubicar esta mansión… - Dijo Kyo-chan estirándose y después coger su bolso

Ah, con que eso es… - Dije preguntándome en verdad si funcionaba

**Pov's de Haruhi **

¡Waa otro día más! – Dije angustiada por todo lo que tenía que ver y por tantas cosas malas que tenía que hacer, cuando entre al instituto me quede mirando por la ventana a cada persona que entraba y veía como Tamaki entraba sin color al igual que Hikaru

Menos mal que todavía no pierdo a 2 – Dije Maliciosamente mientras sonreía por el infierno de vida que les había dejado a ese idiota que abusaba y a ese bastardo que no sabía nada de cómo tratar a su hermano, Que al igual me cae mal, Pero mi único objetivo es aquel chico hermoso, aquel alumno nuevo, llamado Keiichi, que por desgracia de ese maldito zorro "Kaoru"] Me está quitando.

Pero pronto nadie querrá amar a ese idiota de El Hitachiin menor… - Me reí macabramente…

**Pov's de Kaoru **

¡Waaaaaaaaa! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver orejas de gato en mi cabeza a través del espejo del baño, Al instante entro Keiichi mirando mis orejas y saliéndole sangre de la nariz

¿Kei te encuentras bien? – Pregunte mirando como sacaba y sacaba confort para tratar de disminuir su hemorragia nasal

Está bien solo es una hemorragia, nada grave – se rio Keiichi mientras me miraba y sonreía

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte observando como Keiichi sonreía y apuntaba hacia mi corazón

Tus sentimientos han hecho que te salgan orejas de gato – Dijo Keiichi Acercándose para acariciar una de mis orejas

¡¿Y como podre hacer que vuelvan a entrar?- - Pregunte ya desesperadamente

Creo que no se puede, pero claro que puedes esconderlas con el variado de pelo que tienes – Me dijo Keiichi apoyando su frente contra la mía y mirándome con una sonrisa de amor, cosa que me impresiono

Pues yo pienso que te ves más hermoso de lo que eres kao-chibi – Dijo Keiichi besándome cerca de los labios haciendo que por mi cuerpo se sintiera una tormenta eléctrica recorrer todo mi ser, y activar mi corazón para que palpite fuerte y mis mejillas se calienten convirtiéndose en un color carmesí, Keiichi me atrajo por la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo, mientras que nuestros ojos no dejaban de mirarse, sentí como mis manos se apoyaban en su pecho aceptando el abrazo, y tambien como mis piernas se entrelazaban con las de Keiichi, perdiéndonos en nuestro nuevo mundo.

**POV'S DE Hikaru **

Cuando me dirigí al baño, abrí delicadamente la puerta y lo que vi me hirvió la cabeza, Kaoru estaba siendo abrazado y en posición de uke con ese maldito de Keiichi, no pude más y me abalance sobre él, tirándolo por la ventana

**Pov's de Kaoru **

¿¡Por qué Hikaru! – Pregunte tristemente mientras me lanzaba y Keiichi abría sus ojos, y abriendo sus brazos

¡Kaoru! – Grito el Hitachiin heredero, pero en cambio yo solo quería alcanzar los brazos de Keiichi

Todo iba en cámara lenta y vi cuando Keiichi estaba abriendo sus brazos con terror, logro tomarme y me afirme demasiado contra su pecho, Keiichi me seguía haciendo cariño en la cabeza y me hizo cerrar los ojos.

**POV´S DE KEIICHI**

Nunca creí que Mi Kaoru se lanzara conmigo, y sentí una felicidad y tristeza por saber que Kaoru moriría por mí, Abrí mis brazos con terror de ver a Kaoru muerto, y lo recibí el se afirmo en mi pecho y le acaricie la cabeza haciendo que cerrara sus ojos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 最後の - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The End** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _La finale ___- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Advertencias: Keiichi me pertenece a mí y solo a mi XD, los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen si no a **__**Bisco Hatori**__**c…**____**Espero que les haya gustado este 05 capitulo ¡Mata Yanne! Continuare esto….**_


	6. Más allá de aquel reflejo

"**Más allá de aquel reflejo " **

Iba cayendo y ya nada sentía, Mientras que los brazos de Keiichi me abrazaban, yo solo lloraba en su pecho

¡Kaaaoru!- Seguía el grito de mi amado hermano que ya no lo era

Debajo de todo aquello iba pasando Tamaki y al escuchar el grito Miro intuitivamente hacia arriba, se veía a Kaoru Abrazado cayendo con Keiichi, todo se veía en cámara lenta, Y llegaron Kyoka, Mori-senpai y Honey ellos no miraban a nadie y solo abrían sus ojos al ver a la pareja caer lentamente, El chico rubio que estaba con ellos, Se transformo en una gran lobo, pero fue rápido y cogió a la pareja, todos estaba con los ojos abiertos y algunos con la mano en la boca

¿Estáis bien? – Preguntaron instintivamente Kyoka, Mori y Honey, al sacar a la pareja del ahora ya transformado gato

Si, Kaoru solo tuvo un acto de adrenalina y se desmayo, lo llevare a la casa – Dijo Keiichi levantándose y acunando entre sus brazos a Kaoru…

**~POV'S DE HIKARU ~YUME NO HIKARU~ IN THE NIGHT~**

Era una habitación grande y oscura, como Aristocrática, Mientras que en una parte se veía a ese estúpido de Keiichi tocando un violonchelo, y Mori tocando un metalofono, Mientras que en el centro cantaba Honey-senpai con su voz no infantil sino que una hermosa voz juvenil, Y al otro lado por Kyoka tocaba el piano haciendo sonidos de campanas y voces la canción era suave y terrorífica

Y allí estaba entre medio de varios cojines Kaoru con un pijama largo blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, miraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho, y lagrimas de color rojo salían de sus hermosos ojos que ya no tenían aquel brillo que la luna le regalo

¿Kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru haciendo que la voz empezara a cantar

Kaoru se levanto e iba sonreír, Pero cuando lo izo abrió sus ojos y cayó al piso, encontrándose detrás de Kaoru el mismo con un cuchillo y el corazón de Kaoru, Mientras que su otro yo empezaba a colocarle cuerdas a Kaoru, Lo tomo y empezó a moverle como un títere, mientras este solo lloraba sangre y miraba sin vida, como manipulaban su cuerpo y alma

¡SUELTA A KAORU! – Grito Hikaru para empujar a su otro yo haciendo que desapareciera y Kaoru cayera al piso, cuando Hikaru se iba acercar para coger a Kaoru, este retrocedió con miedo, demasiado miedo que transmitió al cuerpo de Hikaru que miraba anonadado

¿Por qué te alejas? – Pregunto Inconscientemente Hikaru haciendo que Kaoru se abrazara a si mismo

Cuando Hikaru derramo una lagrima vio como Kaoru se levantaba y le mostraba su pecho, un agujero enorme se encontraba en el lado del corazón, y cuando abrió una caja que estaba adentro vio el corazón destruido de su hermano

¿Por qué...? – Pregunto Kaoru desapareciendo

Después Hikaru apareció en unas ruinas en donde en el medio se podía ver un pedestal que iluminaba la propia luna y allí estaba Kaoru sentando mirándolo, mientras que en otro pedestal se mostraba a Haruhi siendo Oscurecida mientras pedía ayuda de Hikaru, Este corrió hacia ella pero al tocarla, esta miro a Kaoru y sonrió, Este solo la miro y apareció detrás de Kaoru Keiichi, que le abrazaba, Kaoru se sonrojo y dejo de tomar atención a Hikaru y Haruhi

Haruhi al ver esto se enfureció, y saco un cuchillo de no se sabe donde e iba corriendo hacia Kaoru Keiichi se interpuso y le atravesó abrió los ojos y con esto el cuchillo se transformo en una espada grande atravesando tambien a Kaoru que se abrazaba a Keiichi quien les saco la espada o katana y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Kaoru la luna alumbraba con su luz roja mientras que Haruhi retrocedía y Hikaru quedaba estático

Keiichi abrazaba a Kaoru sin querer soltarlo y viceversa, Kaoru sonreía y no le sonreía a su hermano si no que a Keiichi, y este se acerco lentamente a besarle tiernamente, claramente era el primer beso de Kaoru ya que estaba sonrojado y mas encima se veía tierno… Mientras que sus ojos se cerraban al igual que los de Keiichi, Hikaru corrió hacia la pareja

¡SUELTA A MI KAORU! – Grito frustrado Hikaru corriendo hacia la pareja

Detiene te ahora… Tu ya has elegido con quien quieres estar – Dijo Keiichi deteniendo su sonrisa y apuntar con el dedo a Hikaru quien se mantuvo estático

¿¡De que hablas! – Pregunto enojado Hikaru

Tú has elegido a ella – dijo Keiichi apuntado a Haruhi

Cuando Hikaru se dio la vuelta vio una cama, en la cual Haruhi estaba sensualmente tapada con apenas un cobertor rojo que delineaba sus tributos, Hikaru se dio la vuelta a ver a la pareja y solo se veía a Kaoru llorando solo, estaba sentado en el piso, encima de un mar obscuro, mientras que se acerco vio en el agua su reflejo caminando hacia la cama adonde esta Haruhi

No te me acerques… - Susurro Kaoru Con apenas una voz audible

Pero… - Dijo Hikaru

Ven… - SE escucho una voz debajo del agua que le extendía la mano a Kaoru, claramente era de nuevo Keiichi, que sumergía a Kaoru al agua que de la nada se transformaba en algo claro como el color del cielo

No vayas con él o ¿Me traicionaras? – Dijo Hikaru para tratar de controlar sus sueños

Kaoru solo le dirigió una mirada y se podía ver claramente que su cara estaba llena de moretones que empezaban a sanar cuando Keiichi pasaba sus manos por las heridas de Kaoru, Se pudo ver cuando su cuello se contemplo habían dos manos marcadas como si le hubiesen estrangulado, cuando su polera se desvaneció de vieron múltiples patadas, y su corazón clavado con muchas cuchillas, mientras que se notaba unas acuchilladas en toda la zona del corazón cuando Keiichi el cual por cierto estaba desnudo, lo cubrió con sus alas, a Kaoru se le desvaneció toda la ropa junto con las heridas

¿Quién fue? – Fue lo único en atinar decir Hikaru

Kaoru solo se dio la vuelta mientras que Keiichi se robaba una y otra vez los labios de su hermano de SU HERMANO

Hikaru no supo como pero entro en el agua la cual se formo rojiza, y se vio a si mismo violando a Kaoru

Mientras que este gritaba que se detuviera, veía como le golpeaba, y como lo embestía salvajemente, mientras que le mandaba puñetazos, se vio cuando se aburrió se levanto sin más y se subió los pantalones mientras que Kaoru se acurrucaba en el suelo y lloraba, fue allí cuando cometió su delito ahorco a Kaoru mientras que seguía vivo y llorando lo dejo medio inconsciente mientras que le clavaba el cuchillo demasiadas veces en el pecho a Kaoru, mientras que este sufría, y ahí fue cuando lo remato con los golpes

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito despertando agitado Hikaru mientras que sudaba frio, se peino

Todo está bien solo fue una pesadilla – Se dijo consolándose pero al ver a su lado al cuerpo de Haruhi desnudo, se asusto y miro hacia el piso y allí estaba su hermano llorando mientras se tapaba la boca y trataba de no gritar, Hikaru se paro rápidamente y tambien se vio sin ropa, lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a Kaoru, pero cuando se acerco Kaoru ya estaba muerto

KAORU! – Volvió a despertar agitado Hikaru mirando a su alrededor, al no encontrarse con nadie se sintió feliz, se piñizco varias veces para decirse que no era ficción y que era la realidad, era todavía la medianoche, se paro y se dirigió al baño

Cuando se acerco al espejo se miro, y miro su rostro demacrado y dependiente de maquillaje para cubrir sus feas ojeras, y se dedico a contemplarse hasta encontrarse con el reflejo de su hermano

¿Kaoru? – Pregunto temeroso Hikaru

Hikaru – Dijo secamente Kaoru mirando a Hikaru

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es otro sueño más? – Dijo Hikaru mojándose la cara

Solo quiero verte más tiempo y no es un sueño – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo falsamente

Deja de sonreirá falsamente que no le da a tu rostro – dijo Hikaru con miedo a darse la vuelta

Qué bien que sales con Haruhi, aunque en cierto modo me sorprendió muchísimo – Dijo Kaoru apoyándose en la pared

Yo… - Dijo Hikaru cortado por Kaoru que hablo de nuevo

Espero que disfrutes tu noviazgo, no sabes lo cual me hace feliz ver que has cumplido tus metas… - Dijo Kaoru forzando a cerrar sus ojos y con eso espantar las lagrimas

Pero Kaoru…

En verdad, me hace feliz el poder estar cerca de ti – Dijo Kaoru llorando

Kaoru… - Dijo Hikaru que al darse la vuelta ya no estaba su hermano

su hermano lloraba en la bañera

¿Te importo aunque solo sea un poco? ¿Te gusto un poco más que un hermano y amigo? – Pregunto Kaoru abrazándose sus rodillas

Hikaru ante tal sorpresiva pregunta se quedo en blanco, mitad por la vergüenza y mitad por el shock

Yo se pero… - Dijo Kaoru para luego pararse y dirigirse a su hermano para luego ver que kaoru le daba una jeringa con veneno que hacia morir dolorosamente lento, Puso su mano para tomar la hermano de su Hikaru haciendo que este le inyectara la jeringa, Haciendo que Kaoru Se volviera a morir, gritando de dolor…

**~ In The Midnight~**

¿Keiichi? – pregunto Kaoru al sentir Una mano calida

Keiichi quien escucho la voz de Kaoru, se despertó al instante, lo miro y vio que en su rostro había lágrimas que corría

¿Qué sucede Kaoru? – Pregunto Keiichi limpiando las lágrimas de Kaoru mientras que con su otra mano todavía sostenía la mano de Kaoru

Tuve una pesadilla, y era bastante larga y demasiado obscura soñé que… Hi…karu …m…e vio…la…ba – Dijo Kaoru llorando más intensamente

Solo fue una pesadilla – Dijo Keiichi levantándose para abrazar a kaoru quien se aferraba como un niño asustado, Kaoru no dejaba de temblar, eso ya estaba preocupando a Keiichi

Ya está bien, si es necesario yo arriesgare mi vida para salvarte , no te dejare solo nunca – Dijo Keiichi apoyando sus labios en la cabeza de Kaoru, era tan sedoso el cabello de Kaoru, que se relajo y aspiro el Olor a frutilla que emanaba

Keii – Dijo Kaoru Abrazándose mas a Keiichi quien empezó a cantarle

_Si tu no estuvieras aquí ¿Qué crees que sería sin ti? _

_¿Qué es lo que piensas mientras te acuno entre mis brazos? _

_Atrévete y toma mi mano _

_Sonríeme y dime que todo estará bien _

_Por muy lejos que este Nunca me separare de ti _

_Bailemos este pequeño vals Que por algún motivo solo nosotros podemos bailar _

_Atrévete y mira más allá de mi piel y observa mi corazón _

_¿Sería maniático al darte mi corazón? _

_¿Te daría miedo por alguna razón? _

_No estoy loco solo es por ti _

_Aquel intruso que entro en mi corazón… _

_Tu quien me convirtió en un sicópata _

_Tu aquel que solo sabe controlarme _

_Algunas veces cabe decir… _

Keiichi no pudo Continuar ya que Kaoru le había dado un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras se reía por las últimas frases de la canción

¡Pakka! – Se reía alegremente Kaoru quien había abandonado el miedo pero aun seguía en los brazos de Keiichi

Es mi forma de amar… - Dijo Keiichi Sonriendo Por la risa de Kaoru que ahora se sobaba el estomago

Cuando Kaoru se calmo, miro alrededor no sabía en donde estaba así que sin más pregunto

¿En dónde estamos Keii-kun? – Dijo Con su voz de Uke Kaoru haciendo que Keiichi le saliera un hilito de sangre

Pues estamos en la mansión - Dijo Keiichi acostado en la cama con Kaoru apoyado en su pecho

¿Y como llegamos aquí? – Kaoru miro a Keiichi

Pues, Íbamos callendo por un descuido mío, y tú te tiraste conmigo, Y bueno te apoyaste en mi pecho y cuando Drayuu nos salvo tu estaba en coma aunque despertaste mas rápido de lo inesperado ¿Sientes algo diferente? – Pregunto Keiichi aprisionando entre sus brazos a Kaoru

No igual aunque… Feliz – Dijo Kaoru Pero su estomago protesto

Qué bueno – Rio Keiichi acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Kaoru

Solo tengo un poco de hambre – Dijo Kaoru enrollándose

Ok, Tendremos que fugarnos – Dijo Keiichi tomando a Kaoru en brazos y salir corriendo más rápido de lo inesperado

¡wow! Keiichi ¿Como es que puedes correr tan rápido? – Pregunto KAORU MIRANDO como pasan rápidamente por toda la ciudad apenas detectando una imagen

Digamos, que solo yo puedo hacer cosas de Noche, generalmente en el día soy normal – Dijo Keiichi frenando haciendo que un poco de fuego se hiciera

Listo hemos llegado – Dijo Keiichi observando el paisaje que conquisto a kaoru…

**~En El Institute Ouran ~ ~In The New Day~**

De nuevo entraban aquellos alumnos conformados por ahora, Mori con Honey en su cabeza mientras que jugaban, Kyouka con una computadora portátil, escribiendo algo, Keiichi con un kaoru Como 2 cabeza de Keiichi, ya que este estaba usando ropa extra grande por la culpa de kaoru que se metió en su ropa, Y drayuu como el alumno normal que era mientras que caminaba, leía un libro

VIGILANDO A HIKARU

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto tratando de ver si Kaoru llegaba, Pero solamente Vio a todos ellos que antes eran sus amigos pasando con una aura de superioridad ¡JA SI SON UNOS ANIMALES!, Busco con la mirada si estaba Kaoru pero aun así no lo encontraba solo vio un bulto en la ropa de Keiichi y supuso que era su nueva novia

Se dirigió a la sala que nunca se visitaba la razón no la sabia, Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta no se espero que cuando la abriera se encontrara Haruhi teniendo sexo con 3 chicos del instituto, Y lo peor era que ella lo disfrutaba, Hikaru miraba con asquerosidad y aquellos individuos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y Hikaru les miraba, cuando retrocedió un paso, choco con algo y se dio la vuelta a ver a Tamaki Mas choqueado que el.

_De la nada iba pasando Kyoka, que se detenía y dirigía su mirada a donde miraban aquellos_ dos individuos, en vez de quedarse choqueado suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia allí, Tamaki estaba en Shock y Hikaru salió corriendo

Cuando Kyoka estuvo cerca de Tamaki, Apoyo su mano en el hombro de este y este de inmediato reacciono, veía como Su Kyouka Caminaba hacia la pareja obscena

¡FUJIOKA, HIRAMISAWA, KASUTKO y MOJITERU! – Dijo en voz elevada Kyoka haciendo que la pareja dejara de jadear y abriera los ojos mirando en dirección de la voz fría

Kyoka Dio vuelta su Notebook, y mostro el video grabado en donde ellos tenían eso

Se Separaran en este instante y se comportaran como deben o se vería hermoso este video por todas las páginas de internet ¿No creen? – Dijo Kyoka sonriendo malévolamente mientras que guardaba el video y miraba como recogían su ropa, mientras que cerraba las puertas detrás de sí, Todavía Tamaki Estaba sorprendido mirando a Kyoka

Pov's de Haruhi

Esto ya ah sido demasiado nadie se mete cuando estoy ganando dinero – dijo en voz baja enojada Haruhi y sacaba su celular…

Pov's de Kyoka

Sabía que esa Fujioka haría cualquier cosa para matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, así que cuando me iba alejando de la puerta mientras que la mirada de mi adorable Tamaki pero egoísta se concentraba en mi, Sentí que alguien estaba cerca gracias al collar que me dio Keiichi, algo en donde estaba Kyoka, afuera de la ventana se veía algo brillar sin duda era un arma

Vote por segunda vez Mi laptop, y corrí hacia Mi Tamaki, El me miro con ojos sorprendidos y la primera bala sono, paso cerca de mi pie, pero la logre esquivar, escuche varios disparos mas, y seguí corriendo, mientras tenia a Tamaki entre mis brazos, el estaba llorando, y estaba asustado sentía su temblor en mis brazos, me adelante y deje a Tamaki en un lugar seguro y me lancé quebrando la ventana pero logrando ver mi objetivo

Disparo desesperadamente

¡AH! – Grite por el dolor que se acumulo en mi hombro y que tambien exploto cerca de mi corazón, no deje que el dolor me consumiera y seguí hasta llegar a ese mal nacido, le rompí la cabeza y lo escondí lejos, disfrace su olor, y volví rápidamente en donde se encontraba mi Tamaki temblando enrollado no pude evitar tocarle el brazo y le regale un pañuelo, me miro con tristeza y dolor, estaba perdiendo la noción y vi todo negro

POV'S DE FchanHatake

¡kyoka! – Grito Tamaki llorando tomando entre sus brazos a el cuerpo yaciente en el suelo, no se podía a Kyoka por varias razones, No estaba gordo si no que el mismo era demasiado débil para cargarlo, Kyoka se estaba desangrando

Por favor, aguanta Oka-san – Tamaki extrañaba hablarle así a Kyoka, y comenzó a abrasarlo

Saco el celular de kyoka, y marco el numero de el hospital Ootori, Después de varios Minutos Kyoka ya casi no respiraba, y Rápidamente lo evacuaron con Tamaki que no le soltaba la mano

Todo estará bien – Dijo Tamaki en la ambulancia

Cuando llegaron no dejaron pasar a Tamaki a la sala de operaciones, por lo que tuvo que esperar impaciente, pasados ya varias horas, se encontraba en la habitación en donde descansaba Kyoka, con el doctor a su lado

El está muy mal, está en coma de 4 Grado y Si despierta sería un milagro el 4 grado es una manera de decir sin reacción al dolor, sin reacción de las pupilas, falta de los demás reflejos de protección generalmente deriva a todos aquellos elementos – Dijo el doctor terminando cada cosa en su lugar

Arigato – Dijo Tamaki sentándose inmediatamente al lado de Kyouka y tomarle la mano

Sé que no deberíamos nosotros meternos en la vida de nuestros pacientes pero no te encariñes con el por qué lo más probable que nunca despierte – Dijo El doctor cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Lo Siento Kyoka, En realidad nunca pensé que Haruhi Mi propia Hija, Era asi, aunque ya no lo es, No tengo ni idea de que es lo que sufre Kaoru, pero discúlpame, si me tratas de explicar sería algo maravilloso para Oto-san – Dijo Tamaki como siempre sobreactuando

Pero ninguna Respuesta se escucho y Tamaki Apoyo la cabeza en el corazón de Kyoka, el cual latía, aquellos latidos ya no tenían fuerza y duras penas se escuchaban y las lagrimas se escucharon e hicieron acto de presencia en las mejillas

VIGILANDO A HIKARU

Después de que saliera corriendo, Se percate de los sonidos de una arma, no se devolvía seria lo mas ilógico, y pensó en Kyoka-Senpai y el tono, pero cuando se devolvía, no había nadie si no más que simple Haruhi Caminando hacia su dirección, haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada

¡Hola Hikaru! ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Kaoru? – Pregunto Haruhi con su maldita mirada de siempre

No, Y muy bueno tu secretito… - Dijo Hikaru irónicamente mientras le daba la espalda con algo de asco

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Haruhi adelantándolo y ponerse en frente, mientras que le miraba enojada

¿Acaso no me has visto cuando te estabas entreteniendo con tus amiguitos? – Dijo Hikaru pasando al lado de ella sin siquiera tocarla para empujarla, Haruhi Solo se enojo mas dejando que Hikaru se adelantara… más tarde Hikaru tambien pagaría…

¡De que hablas Hikaru no seas descortez! – Grito Haruhi haciendo detener abruptamente a Hikaru

¡¿DESCORTEZ YO? – Dijo irónicamente Hikaru Para darse la vuelta Haruhi solamente le miraba enojada

¡TU LO HARIAS TODO PARA VOLVER A TENER A ESE IDIOTA DE TU HERMANO! ¡TANTO COMO PARA PROSTITUIRTE PARA SACARLE CELOS! – Grito Haruhi poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas de prostituta

Yo nunca haría algo así – Dijo Hikaru pensando detenidamente eligiendo cuidadosamente el significado de lo que dijo Haruhi

Te arrepentirás Hitachiin – Dijo Haruhi Alejándose del desconfiado Hikaru

VIGILANDO A KAORU

Kaoru caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines del Ouran, Mientras que observaba como todos se alejaban de su presencia, el no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de por qué lo hacían pero ya no le importaba

¡Pakka Keiichi ¿Cómo olvidarse de su bolso? – Se preguntó Kaoru Riendo mientras que entraba y caminaba por los pasillos luminosos y se reía recordando el día de ayer, hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos con una venda y lo izo dormir obligadamente lo único que sintió cuando estaba consiente fue miedo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 最後の - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The End** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _La finale ___- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE LES ESTARE AGRADECIDA DESU! Los Personajes de "Ouran High School Host Club" No me pertenecen si no a Bisco HATORI exceptuando Keiichi que es mío XD Mata Janne!

PD: Lo siento si no fue tan entretenido pero estoy muriéndome aquí T.T


	7. Roto en Cenizas

"_**Roto en cenizas"**_

**VIGILANDO A HARUHI **

Ya se encaminaba para ir donde disfrutaría cada uno de sus logros, aunque no era cualquier logro, era algo que le complacería para toda la vida, una vez llego entro sin pedir permiso, estaba realmente ansiosa para hacerle daño, tanto que no podía ni las ganas y empezó a caminar más rápido de lo normal y entrando.

¿Todavía no despierta? – Preguntó Haruhi Sonriente

De lo contrario señorita, está a punto de despertar – Dijo Un chico que estaba disfrazado perfectamente de Hikaru todo pero todo era igual las facciones, las reacciones, los gestos, todo, pero solamente el alma no era igual.

Kaoru despertaba medio atontado, estaba amarrado de piernas y brazos, aquellas cuerdas le tapaban la circulación , estaban en la habitación de su hermano Hikaru, y observo a la causa de la separación de su alma gemela, estaba asustado y eso era lo que complacía a Haruhi y miraba a su hermano (QUE EN REALIDAD ERA OTRA PERSONA DISFRAZADA DE SU HERMANO) que lo miraba de la misma manera que Haruhi

¡OH! Qué bueno que despertaste yo con Mi Kohai queríamos decirte algo importante – Dijo Haruhi sonriendo Mientras que le tomaba la mano y este le abrazaba por la cintura

Yo con Haruhi Somos novios kaoru – Termino de decir con la misma voz de Hikaru la otra persona

Kaoru no se lo podía creer, aunque más bien si se lo creía pero nunca como para haberlo raptado y hacerle sufrir de tal manera como su propio hermano le podía hacer algo asi… Como su propio hermano le hacia sufrir, Le apuñalaba lentamente, todo el tiempo, Rompia su reflejo, lo demacraba con los vidrios rotos del espejo

Y queremos que tú te des cuenta de que no te queremos en nuestra vida - Dijo Haruhi sonriendo como el gato De Cheshire y empezando a besar a Hikaru y viceversa

De la nada Empezaron a excitarse y olvidándose del pequeño de kaoru que temblaba y lloraba, Mientras que sus Brazos y piernas se ponían moradas, Tuvieron sexo en frente de Kaoru quien lloraba y lloraba, Traumado por la escena, traumado por todo lo que sucedía, su corazón en cenizas, su hermano gozando de penetrar a Haruhi, se sintió morir

_Aunque morir sería lo mejor que hubiese pasado por su mente_

_El morir el que alivia todas la heridas_

_Pero la salida de un cobarde_

_Y el definitivamente se consideraba un maldito desgraciado cobarde_

_Aquel condenado a sufrir en vida hasta pagar una condena que nunca_

_Se cumplía_

_Aquella condena que nunca existió y_

_Que solamente la creaban_

_Para gozar del sufrimiento_

Pensaba Kaoru tratando de recordar su paraíso, pero le venían imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en frente de sus ojos aumentando el daño

Cuando terminaron Haruhi se reía, mientras que el falso Hikaru se paraba y apuntaba con un palo a Kaoru quien temblaba

Oh, ¿Qué te parece que hagamos servir a esta cosa? - Pregunto El falso Hikaru con una sonrisa a Haruhi quien buscaba un reloj

No nos queda tiempo, solo podemos hacer lo último y tú ya sabes que es mi lindo Hikaru – Dijo Haruhi vistiéndose

Hikaru empezó a golpear a kaoru

¡TE ODIO! ¡POR QUE TUVISTE QUE NACER! – Gritaba Hikaru riéndose mientras comenzaba a golpear mas fuerte a kaoru quien estaba casi perdiendo la conciencia

¡Eres un asqueroso enamorarte de mí y pensar que te corresponderé! ¡Jamás! – Dijo terminando de golpearlo y cortándole un poco la polera para después cortar su torso

Nunca me gustaste además siempre tenía en mente matarte, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere para dañarte, Te odio, hasta nuestros propios padres no lo siento, ¡Mis padres tambien te odian! Aja Ya sé como me serás útil – Dijo El falso Hikaru Bajándose los pantalones que llevaba puesto para separar las piernas de kaoru con un poco de dificultad por las cuerdas

¡BASTA! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas por favor! – Lloraba Kaoru mientras trataba de evitar que este le penetrara, pero Haruhi lo detuvo cuando casi se la mete

¿Acaso quieres ensuciarte mi lindo Hikaru? No hagas eso además otras personas querrán violarse a esta escoria – Dijo Haruhi acariciando el rostro de Hikaru quien se guardaba su miembro y terminaba de colocarse la polera

Kaoru solo lloraba en silencio mientras que sentía como perdía sangre, no quería perder la conciencia, no quería perderla cuando estaba con el que casi lo viola y de quien le quiere ver sufrir

Hasta que ellos dos se fueron dejando a Kaoru amarrado con los pantalones abajo, heridas abiertas, múltiples moretones, las manos y piernas amarradas, y con el piso lleno de ese maldito liquido blanco Lloraba no solo por el hecho de que su hermano le traicionara si no porque le había dicho de la forma más dolorosa que no le amaba que más bien le despreciaba

_La forma más desagraciada de rechazar… _

**VIGILANDO A KEIICHI **

Cuando llego al Ouran no vio ni sentía a Kaoru, empezó a buscarlo pensando que sus instintos hubiesen fallado más bien deseando que hubiesen fallado, pero no estaba, Nadie lo había visto, cuando entro esa perra de Fujioka, corrió hacia ella por qué tenía el olor a Kaoru o más bien su acompañante De cabello negro que no conocía, Lo tomo de la camiseta y le propino un golpe

¡¿DONDE ESTA KAORU? – Pregunto con la paciencia hecha mierda

¡¿DE QUE HABLAS? ¡SUELTAME! – Dijo Keiichi sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo así que tomo a la Fujioka no le importaba, que fuera mujer, y le propino un golpe justo en uno de sus pechos haciendo que gritara de dolor, el chico que miraba como trataban a su cliente se atemorizo

¡ESTA EN LA MANSION IDIOTA AHORA SUELTALA! – Grito para empujarlo pero no lo logro ya que Keiichi nadie lo movía a menos que fuera KAORU

La mansión Hitachiin – Pensó de inmediato Keiichi mientras que salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía

Derribo la puerta y entro bruscamente, sintió el olor a algo malo y después el aroma de kaoru, corrió rápidamente hacia arriba, cruzándose con Hikaru quien trato de detenerlo ya que se dirigía a su habitación, pero no funciono gracias a la ira que tenia Keiichi en su interior

¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES EN MI MANSIÓN IDIOTA! - Grito enojado Hikaru mientras que lo seguía tambien corriendo

¡KAORU! – Se preocupo Hikaru extendiendo su mano a kaoru, pero este retrocedió y aumento el llanto, Eso obligo que Hikaru retrocediera por el golpe brusco que le propino Keiichi

Kaoru estaba Con su torso al descubierto mostrando una herida profunda, Signos de cuerda que provocaron que la circulación se cortase, Pérdida de Sangre demasiada sangre Heridas por casi todo el cuerpo. Moretones en sus piernas, aquello

_Rebalsó el vaso para Keiichi _

Le saco las cuerdas que todavía estaban estrangulando el cuerpo de su pequeño Kaoru, Le tapa con todo lo que ve, y le da un corto beso en su cabeza visualiza a Hikaru que miraba sorprendido y apenado

¡TU BASTARDO! – Grito Enojado Keiichi haciendo retroceder un paso a Hikaru mientras se aproximaba a él, Le tomo la camisa y en vez de que Keiichi le golpeara primero fue Hikaru quien puso la iniciativa, Keiichi empezó a mandar golpes rápidamente, mientras que Hikaru los detenía igual que rápido, Hasta que Keiichi se detuvo de la nada, y todo se puso en cámara lenta Hikaru lanzo el golpe y Keiichi puso su mano encima del golpe, y salto a Hikaru para después mandarle una patada en las piernas para que callera.

Cuando Hikaru cayo, este rápidamente le propino un golpe en sus nobles, después, en la cara, y uno en el estomago

Keii… - Se escucho una voz susurrar

Keiichi se dirigió rápidamente hacia kaoru que estiraba sus brazos desnudos a Keiichi, en el rostro de kaoru solo se podía ver tristeza y cierto alivio por ver a Keiichi ya alli con el .

Mi kaoru lo siento – Dijo Keiichi olvidándose del cuerpo que había dejado en el piso y abrazar a kaoru

Te…n..gg..o.. ..M..m..i…ed..d.d.o..oo. …k.e.e.e..i…i.i – Dijo Kaoru temblando en el regazo de Keiichi

¿Por qué no utilizaste tu collar? – Pregunto Keiichi Observando que kaoru ya no tenía las orejas

Me.e…e.. .l…o..o. .r..o…b.a.a.a.r..r.o.o.n. .. – Dijo Kaoru quedando dormido en el regazo de Keiichi quien se dirigía al baño, pero fue detenido por la mano de Hikaru, sinceramente se le había olvidado que le había dejado medio muerto en el piso

¡Tú no te llevaras a kaoru! ¡EL ES MIO! – Dijo enojado Hikaru

Con que fuiste tu quien dejo en este estado a Kaoru, pues gracias por decírmelo – Dijo Keiichi sonriendo para después guardar sus alas y mostrarle con sus ojos de gato los 100 infiernos de su interior, haciendo sentir un dolor infernal, mientras que en la vida real este le pisaba el brazo

Tuviste que habértelo pensado 100 veces antes de tocarle un pelo a mi kaoru – Dijo Keiichi llevándose a Kaoru para darle una tina reconfortante y cálida para desaparecer la suciedad y sanarle las heridas provocadas por la casi-violación

Cuando termino fue a la habitación de kaoru, y busco ropa, que por cierto le quedaba demasiado larga, hasta parecía pijama, pero era lo que había y estaba hecha de el más fino algodón o mejor dicho de terciopelo, la ropa era de un color blanco como la nieve y le sentaba bien a kaoru, una vez abrigo a kaoru, el cual por cierto seguía durmiendo, lo acostó en un cama , lo arropo y le puso demasiadas rapas encima, en donde se saco la parte de arriba de su uniforme y se lo coloco al lado, de forma inmediata kaoru la abrazo

_Al tiro vuelvo Kaoru, voy a limpiar la suciedad – _Dijo Keiichi saliendo para ponerle pestillo a la puerta y dirigirse a la habitación en donde todavía se encontraba a un Hikaru viviendo uno de los infiernos por la cara de dolor que tenia, Keiichi hizo tronar sus dedos y aquello saco de su trance a Hikaru, quien se levanto inmediatamente y se coloco en forma de pelea.

Keiichi se apresuro haciendo que Hikaru quedara con los ojos abierto de par en par, Lo tomo de una piernas y empezó a tratar de esquinzarla pero no pudo ya que tuvo que esquivar uno de los golpes de Hikaru, le golpeo en el estomago y este se en congio, Después una patada en la pierna, No provoco ninguna lesión, pero dolor temporal si, Keiichi, corría hacia Hikaru quien apenas se podía mantener en pie, una patada en seco en sus costillas, no logrando su cometido, Hikaru le toma la pierna y trata de dársela vuelta.

Keiichi Cuando le toman el pie usa el otro pie logrando golpear la cara de Hikaru quien se sobo la cara

¡YO NO FUI EL QUE LE HIZO ESO A KAORU! ¡YO NUNCALE HARIA ALGO ASI A MI HERMANO! – Grito Furioso Hikaru, mientras que los demás sirvientes entraban a ver la pelea

¡ahh! – Gritaron las sirvientas y en ese momento Entro un Mayordomo

Vaya… - Dijo El mayordomo pensando bien, así que fue y se dirigió a Keiichi y este no se espero que le mandara un golpe que le nockearia

Gracias… Alex-san – Dijo Recuperando el aliento Hikaru, quien e dirigió al cuerpo desmayado de Keiichi, lo pateo hasta ver que tenía algo que se le hacía familiar

Alexander muéstrame el collar que tiene esta escoria, ¡ah! No sácales los dos – Dijo Hikaru Extendiendo su mano para recibir los 2 collares

El primer collar que vio fue la luna por la mitad, y la otra era la piedra que siempre llevaba kaoru

Alexander-san Llévate esta escoria mándalo a la cárcel, ya sabes el procedimiento – Dijo Hikaru para irse al cuarto de su hermano….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 最後の - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The End** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _La finale ___- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR SUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE LES ESTARE AGRADECIDA DESU! Los Personajes de "Ouran High School Host Club" No me pertenecen si no a Bisco HATORI exceptuando Keiichi que es mío XD Mata Janne!

PD: Lo siento si no fue tan entretenido pero estoy muriéndome aquí T.T


	8. RETRATO

"_**RETRATO"**_

Kaoru yacía despierto aterrorizado, en mitad de las oscuridad de aquella habitación, Lo único que quería tener en sus brazos era la camiseta de Keiichi, No sabía en donde diablos se había ido, pero ya no estaba, ni lo encontraba

-Ah ya estas despierto Kaoru – Hikaru se acerco lentamente hacia kaoru quien lo miraba aterrorizado

-¿Que sucede? – siguió hablando Hikaru mientras se acercaba mas a kaoru que estaba paralizado, con los ojos abiertos demasiados abiertos

Kaoru trato de hablar pero al hacerlo solo salió aire, su voz, su voz ya no estaba, y le dolía demasiado

-¿Keiichi? – Dijo Kaoru moviendo sus labios

-Kaoru, Oh mi lindo kaoru te has quedado sin tu hermosa voz – Decía Hikaru mientras se sentaba en el piso, tratando de acercarse a kaoru quien le dio un manotazo en la cara cosa que le enfureció

-Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Me entendiste? – Pregunto Hikaru con voz fingida amable acercándose más a kaoru pero este solo retrocedía

-¿Dónde está? – pregunto kaoru moviendo sus labios, mientras que retrocedía mientras avanzaba su hermano, estaba muerto del miedo y no sabía qué hacer 

- Vamos mi hermoso Kaoru, no te preocupes y ven acuéstate en mis brazos - Dijo Hikaru extendiendo sus brazos

Kaoru vio a su lado un peluche, y se lo tiro, como estaba en su pieza sabia muy bien a donde ir y donde quedaban las cosas, Se acerco lentamente al cajón mientras que Hikaru se sacaba el peluche de el rostro, abrió el primer cajón y encontró su fiel servidor la pluma, y una hoja, escribió rápidamente

¡Aléjate! – Logro leer Hikaru mientras que se detenía y miraba como kaoru temblaba y lloraba, no le tomo importancia a lo que decía y se acerco mientras que kaoru trataba desesperado el pararse, Hikaru voto el cuaderno que tenía en las manos su gemelo llevando de paso la pluma, lo tomo de la muñeca mientras que lo acercaba a su cuerpo, este luchaba

-Vamos mi amado kaoru, tu sabes que te amo y soy incapaz de hacerte daño - Dijo Hikaru viendo como kaoru se detenía en sus brazos, aproximo su rostro hacia el rostro de su impactado gemelo, Si esa misma noche lo iba a convertir en suyo, ya no aguantaba más, se lo llevaría a su dominio y nunca más lo soltaría, comenzó por meter su mano por el pantalón y luego acerco sus labios a lo de su gemelo

-¡BAASTA! – Gritó silenciosamente kaoru mientras que le mandaba un golpe seco en la cara, logrando que le saliera sangre

-¡Te dije que no me golpearas! – Grito enojado Hikaru mientras que se paraba y tomaba bruscamente a kaoru por el brazo logrando esquinzarlo, le pego una patada en sus costillas, quebrando una de ellas, después le torció la muñeca, Kaoru lloraba silenciosamente mientras trataba de detenerlo, después tomo el otro brazo y tambien lo esquinzo dejándolo inmóvil, después fue con su otra pierna y la aplasto hasta que sono un click , Después se sentó encima en el tordo de su gemelo

-¿Ves lo que logras por ser un mal chico? - Dijo Hikaru para enojarse y dejarlo botado en el piso

-¡SIRVIENTES! – Grito Hikaru mientras se paraba y le mandaba otra patada a kaoru en su otra costilla

-¿Qué sucede señorito? – Preguntaron al unisonó las dos gemelas

- Llévense a kaoru al doctor para que le sane por favor, cabe decir que tiene huesos rotos, ya que se cayó descuidadamente – Mintió Hikaru mientras veía como kaoru lloraba, y las doncellas abrían una camilla y se llevaban a kaoru

En el pasillo las dos gemelas estaban en silencio hasta que unas de ellas hablo

-Lo siento joven Amor, pero Su gemelo ah estado así desde que usted se escapo con ese chico – Dijo La menor acariciando el rostro del pequeño kaoru que lloraba desconsoladamente

-¿Usted no se cayó cierto? – Pregunto La gemela mayor

-A Usted le golpeo el amo - Dijo La otra gemela

-Si podemos le trataremos sacar de aquí y lo llevaremos lejos, No importa lo que nos suceda pero usted merece ser feliz - Dijeron al unisonó las dos sirvientas mientras que llegaban al doctor y dejaban de su cuidado a kaoru

Después de que el doctor dejara sanado a kaoru, lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo dejo semi-sentado, se marcho diciéndole a kaoru que se mejorara y sus mayores condolecías por lo que tenia, y de nuevo ingreso Hikaru con una cara de culpabilidad

-Lo siento Kaoru, yo no quería hacerte esto, pero no me diste otra opción – Dijo Hikaru mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Kaoru quien estaba casi sin vida, no se movía, ni siquiera hacia el mínimo movimiento, ya no parpadeaba sus ojos se encontraban vacios, su piel mas pálida de lo normal, su sonrisa borrada, si cuerpo inerte al igual que su alma, y se dudaba de que respirara… Literalmente Kaoru había perdido su vida

-¿Kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru alejando su mano, y temió mas al ver que kaoru no le miraba y solo miraba a una sola dirección

-¿Pero que eh hecho? – Se dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa borrada haciendo presencia de varias lágrimas

-Vamos kaoru no es para tanto, háblame – Dijo Hikaru mientras que empezaba a desesperarse

Saco el dinero de sus bolsillos y se lo tiro en la cama kaoru

.¿Quieres dinero para hablarme? ¿Joyas? ¿Tus libros? ¿Tus imágenes? ¿Mi camisa? – Pregunto Hikaru tirando todas las cosas que había mencionado, pero cuando se saco su camisa se pudo notar los 2 collares de Keiichi aquello volvió a la vida a Kaoru, Hikaru miro su cuerpo y miro más arriba en donde Kaoru observaba, aquello le dejo perplejo

¿Tu se los diste cierto kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru dejando de llorar y poner una cara seria

Y no se escucho respuesta alguna

¿¡TU SE LOS DISTE MALDITO IDIOTA! – Pregunto Hikaru de nuevo desbordándose de la ira

¡Pues tómalos si tanto te interesan! Pero te diré que no te servirán de nada y tu maldito Keiichi no vendrá ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de venir a buscarte soy al único que tienes y al único al que perteneces – Dijo Hikaru sacándose los collares y tirándoselos a la cara a kaoru, quien no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos…

_¡Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Por leer este Fanfic, en verdad creo que mi imaginación se esta _

_muriendo, necesito una cucharada de azúcar… Ah tambien Arigatou por sus comentarios en _

_verdad me han hecho tener un poco mas de imaginación para este Fic… Y sigan leyendo es un gran _

_honor escribir para ustedes Mata Janne! ¡Por favor ayudadme! Los personajes no me pertenecen _

_sino a BISCO HATORIC O ALGO ASI XD EXEPTUANDO MI AMADO KEIICHI que esta a _

_nombre mio XD._

_**KOMENE POR EL CAP TAN CORTO ^.^**_


	9. Secretos del Espejo

"_**Secretos del Espejo" **_

Hikaru empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él y empezó a escuchar una canción triste y temblorosa salir de la voz de su Amor…

_Le dedico esta canción a mi persona amada… _

_EN algún lugar… se que tu estarás_

_Busco tu mirar en este invierno eterno_

_Esta noche espero tu llegar, pero no te encuentro _

_Ya no vivo _

_Ya no respiro y espero tu fragancia _

_Estoy perdido en este tiempo eterno _

_Estoy muy confundido estoy verdaderamente confundido _

_Yo se que tú me buscas…. Y de eso vivo… _

_Ya no entiendo cual es el problema _

_En realidad no puedo vivir _

_Me cuesta el solo respirar, _

_Llamo tu nombre cada noche que puedo en esta oscura soledad _

_La la la la la la la la la la la _

_La la la la lan la an lan lan la lan la lan _

_La LAN lan Lo siento… _

_En algún lugar tú me esperas… ¿cierto?… _

Hikaru escucho atentamente aquello, no pudo evitar abrazarse y llorar mientras escuchaba como su hermano cantaba

Lo siento por comportarme así contigo Kaoru… Pero te amo y no quiero volver a perderte… lo siento – Dijo Hikaru entre sus sollozos

_No te preocupes… yo se que me amas _

_Algún día me vendrás a buscar _

_Mientras que mi cuerpo se pudre _

_Y sé que me buscas… y ¿no?_

_Busco en este oscuro y viejo armario tu esencia _

_Más solo consigo herirme al recordar _

_Como me gustaría ser solo un muñeco sin sentimientos…_

_Y Sigo buscando tu respuesta… _

_Mientras que la melodía, me cura las heridas_

_Prefiero descansar eternamente…_

Se escuchaba cantar, Hikaru seguía escuchando aquello mientras que se aferraba a la puerta hasta llegar a quedarse dormido

Kaoru se levanto difícilmente, ya había anochecido y solo quería ver a su hermano, no le importaba que le maltratase, no le importaba que casi lo violase, el aun lo amaba aunque no podía odiarlo, se sentía realmente estúpido con aquello si sabia demasiado bien, que aquello lo mataba… se arrastro hasta la puerta le dolía como en infierno todo y llego hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a un Hikaru apoyado en la puerta

Hikaru… - Pronuncio en voz baja al ver que Hikaru se encontraba durmiendo apoyado en la puerta y lagrimas de sus ojos salían

Yo lo siento…Te amo Tanto… - Se escuchaba en el entresueño de Hikaru, haciendo a Kaoru sorprenderse, se sentó como pudo y apoyo la cabeza de su hermano entre sus piernas, mientras que le tapaba con una sabana que se había quedado amarrado en sus piernas y con sus brazo roto trato de hacerle cariño en la cabeza, solo logrando un movimiento extraño, mientras se apoyaba en la pared

Hikaru… - Dijo Kaoru empezando a llorar lagrimas de rojo espeso, mientras que sonreía dolorosamente, hasta quedarse dormido

_**POV'S DE KEIICHI **_

Diablos, ¿Cómo habré llegado hasta aquí? – Se pregunto un Keiichi con sangre esparcida por todo su cuerpo

Estas en la cárcel, de seguro te envió ese Hikaru Hitachiiin – Dijo Un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada inocente

Ah, verdad después de golpearlo el muy cobarde me mando su mayordomo quiero ver a Kaoru – Se dijo Keiichi Recordando

A con que también por el mismo motivo – Dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama de abajo

¿Por qué te enviaron a ti aquí? ¿También golpeaste al mentiroso de Hikaru? – Pregunto Keiichi mirando de reojo al chico

No, claro que no, nunca haría eso, yo observaba a Kaoru, por que era muy cerrado y siempre andaba con Hikaru, hasta un día de lluvia, yo me enferme y por casualidad me resbale por estar enfermo y mareado, y ahí fue cuando Kaoru me miro , y me entro amablemente a su mansión, Me cuido hasta que llego Hikaru quien vio todo esto … y finalmente me llevo lejos de Kaoru y me dijo que no me acercara a su Kaoru, y que nunca mas lo haría, y apareció su mayordomo y me llevo aquí, Generalmente nadie sabe de esta maldita cárcel – Dijo el castaño mientras que miraba su mano

¿Solo por acercarte a Kaoru? – Pregunto Keiichi

Si, cuando conocí a Hikaru e estaba enfermizamente enamorado de Kaoru, Y todo al que se le acercaba lo manda aquí, todos somos inocentes y Hikaru nos ha pillado hablando con su hermano, es literalmente un loco enfermizo de amor – Dijo el castaño siguiendo mirando su mano como si fuera un tesoro

¿Qué te hizo en la mano que la miras tan detenidamente? – Pregunto despreocupadamente Keiichi

Fue cuando casi me caigo, el fue mas rápido que cualquier cosa y me sostuvo mediante mi mano y ahí fue cuando Hikaru nos vio, Literalmente fue todo un caos – Dijo el castaño riéndose con nerviosismo

¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? – Pregunto Keiichi tratando de oler el aroma de su Kaoru

Nada, absolutamente ninguna a menos que seas el mayor de los demonios en este lugar – Dijo El castaño mostrando sus ojos e gato

Ah tu también eres un demonio mitad ángel, es literalmente raro, pero… peligroso – susurro Keiichi mientras que sacaba sus garras y sus ojo se volvían rojos

Ahora tendrás que vencerme al rey de los reyes – Dijo el castaño de atrás destruyendo la reja iniciando la guerra

_**POV'S DE TAMAKI SUOU**_

Kyouka, Ya es otra noche, creo que me eh quedado sumido en un largo sueño – Dijo Tamaki acostándose encima del cuerpo de Kyouka con demasiada delicadeza

Te eh extrañado – Dijo Tamaki mientras besaba los labios de su Kohai tiernamente mientras se separaba de apoco

No… te alejes… - Susurro Kyouka con los ojos cerrados y con la voz rasposa

¡Kyouka! – Dijo Tamaki alegre lloraba de la felicidad

Pakka… te dije que no te alejes – Dijo Kyouka abrazando delicadamente a su Tamaki por la cintura

No lo hare mas… lo juro – Tamaki volvió a besar a su Kohai hasta la falta de O2

¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Tamaki esperando que un milagro sucediese

Me *Coff* Ah… ME SIENTO bien – Logro pronunciar Kyouka mientras se sentaba y dejaba a Tamaki en sus piernas

Ah tengo que ir a informarle al doctor – Dijo Tamaki parándose, pero Kyouka lo detuvo

No puedes… No tienes que hacerlo – Dijo Kyouka parándose hábilmente dejando impresionado a Tamaki

Kyo… - Dijo Tamaki para quedarse en shock

Tranquilo, te dije desde un principio que no soy igual a los demás – Dijo mientras estiraba todo sus huesos dormidos, haciendo sonar a todos sus huesos, mientras que bruscamente se sacaba todos los cables, y sacándose el collar de Keiichi

Le dije en todos los idiomas de que este collar no me gustaba – Dijo Kyouka guardándoselo en el bolsillo

¿Quién te lo dio? – Pregunto Tamaki un poco celoso

Ah fue Keiichi ese Pakka – Dijo Kyouka sonriendo por el amor puro que le demostraba a Kaoru admitía que su favorito entre todos los miembros del host club, Era su hijo menor, ya que por Tamaki como le decía Okan-san se había acostumbrado a nombrar a todos los miembros del club como sus hijos considerando que Tamaki era su esposo, pero sus hijos entre los mas favoritos se encontraba a Kaoru

Triste Tamaki alejándose para sentarse en la camilla

Es nuestro nuevo hijo – Dijo Kyouka observando las reacciones de Tamaki que eran sorpresa, triste y después felicidad

¡Okan-san! – Dijo Tamaki lanzándose a los brazos de su Kyouka

Pakka, lo repetiré, Por más que hagas tonteras y estupideces y seas un maldito egoísta no cabe decir que te quedaste en mi disco duro – Dijo Kyouka poniéndose los lentes

Arigatou Okan-san – Dijo Tamaki mientras veía los ojos rojos de Kyouka

¿Qué sucede Tamaki? – Pregunto KYOUKA tratando de controlar su sed

Yo tengo que preguntarte a ti eso – Dice Tamaki

Lo siento solo es un poco de falla - Dijo Kyouka tratando de guardar sus colmillos pero inevitablemente salieron haciendo que Tamaki los viera, lo dejo lejos y después se devolvió

Eres… un… - Dijo Tamaki con horror

No te acerques mas Tamaki por favor…. - Decía Kyouka mientras que trataba detenerse, Pero Tamaki logro avanzar mas, Kyouka gruñía, pero aquello no asustaba a Tamaki y logro colarse acerco su cuello hacia la cara de Kyouka quien abría su boca pero se quedaba quieto

Vamos bebe – Dijo esas simples palabras a Kyouka que lo miraba con odio

No lo hare, eso hará que te convierta y no quiero eso… - Dijo Kyouka tapándose la boca

¡VAMOS! – Dijo Tamaki mientras le sacaba las manos de la boca a Kyouka mientras que acercaba su cuello, Y Kyouka clavo sus colmillos en el cuello virgen de su Koibito…

_**~AL DÍA SIGUIENTE~**_

Kaoru despertaba cómodo, y si ya ningún dolor en su cuerpo, todo estaba tan iluminado que le dolía ver con sus ojos, y cerro sus ojos con molestia, todavía estaba un poco confundido y sentía que alguien lo abrazaba, Pero no le importo, tenía que abrir sus ojos rápidamente

Buenos días… - Se escucho en su odio haciendo que se diera la vuelta rápidamente

Y no contesto solo se dedico a observarlo con los ojos con miedo

Vamos, No te hare más daño Kaoru lo prometo – Dijo Hikaru con cara de arrepentido y ofreciendo su dedo meñique, pero kaoru solo retrocedió callendose de la cama, haciendo que todos sus huesos sonaran

¡Mierda! – Grito Hikaru al ver a su kaoru tirado en el piso llorando, Lo tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y corrió de nuevo hacia el doctor

Después de que le dieran los medicamentos, para aliviar el dolor y arreglara los huesos por 2 vez, Hikaru lo llevo en brazos hacia la cocina

¿Qué es lo que quieres comer mi kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru abriendo el refrigerador

Nada – Fue lo único que respondió haciendo que Hikaru se sorprendiera

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kaoru mientras le miraba

¿Por qué? - Pregunto Hikaru aun mas confundido

¿Por qué me tratas como a un objeto? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas ir? A ti te gusta Fujioka ¿No? – Dijo Kaoru mientras movía su cabeza para mirar al impresionado Hikaru

¿Lo dices por lo del beso? – Pregunto Hikaru un poco molesto

No, Por como la miras, como la tratas, cuando éramos hermanos, tu amabas hablar de ella ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora que son novios? – Pregunto Kaoru guardándose las lágrimas

Todavía seguimos siendo hermanos kaoru, eso no se te puede olvidar nunca… y Además yo con Haruhi no tenemos nada – Dijo Hikaru acercándose a kaoru

Mentiroso – Dijo Secamente Kaoru

Yo no soy mentiroso Kaoru y menos lo seria contigo – Dijo Hikaru acariciando la mejilla de su hermano menor que estaba demasiado herido

¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡BASTA! ¡TU AMAS A HARUHI! ¡TU MISMO ME DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS VOLVER A VERME! ¡TU DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS QUE NACIERA Y TE LO LAMENTASTE! ¡Tu… mismo… me alejas…te – Dijo Kaoru rompiendo a llorar impresionando a Hikaru

Yo nunca dije que amaba a Haruhi mi querido Kaoru, no llores por favor, yo nunca me eh lamentado de que hubieses nacido ni menos el no querer volver a verte, es todo lo contrario yo quiero a Haruhi pero ella me mostro su lado oculto, y me moriría el no haber nacido contigo, y sufriría el no volver a verte – Dijo Hikaru acercando su rostro para besar las lagrimas de kaoru

¿Por qué me rompes de esta manera? ¿Por qué me dices algo y luego lo cambias? ¿Por qué tuviste que conocer a Haruhi? ¿Por qué casi me violas? – Pregunto Kaoru llorando más fuertemente

Te estoy hablando enserio Kaoru, yo… yo te amo… y nunca en mi vida me eh querido acercar a ti como para violarte – dijo Hikaru acunando entre sus brazos a su pequeño kaoru

¿Se te olvido? Pues pregúntale a tu amada Haruhi – Dijo Kaoru temblando

Que no es mi amada, eres tu al único que amo entiende kaoru, se que pensaras que soy un maldito y asqueroso humano, por haberme enamorado de mi propio hermano, pero me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi, en la primera vez que en vez de decir el nombre de nuestros padres dijiste el mío, aquello me hizo desquiciada mente feliz, No sabes que desde que te formaste conmigo te amaba y esto realmente suena patético pero no puedo vivir sin ti no me importa que seas un hombre como yo, ya nada me importa solo quiero que seas mi y no te vayas de mi lado – Dijo Hikaru empezando a llorar, impresionando a Kaoru que empezaba a entender

Hikaru… - Dijo Kaoru sorprendido mientras que Hikaru le miraba con cara de te amo desquiciada mente


	10. Dulce Compañia Eterno quiebre

_**"Dulce Compañia" "Eterno quiebre"**_

Hikaru al entender las palabras de Kaoru, le miro, sin necesidad de decirle alguna palabra, acerco lentamente sus labios, hasta tocarlos con los de su hermano, convirtiendo el beso en uno adorable y tiernamente lento, la lengua de Hikaru bailaba con la de Kaoru, en un vals lento y lujurioso, mientras que un hilillo de saliva se desbordaba de la boca de Kaoru, Hikaru pedía permiso a Kaoru de entrar a su cavidad, mientras que este cedía explorando la suya, hasta faltar el necesitado e importante o2

Kaoru… - Dijo Hikaru abrazando al cuerpo de Kaoru mientras que este trataba de corresponder

Lo siento… - Dijo KAORU bajando la mirada

Lo siento yo por no decirte en principio, que lo de Haruhi era para sacarte celos, pensé que te conocía bien, pero las reacciones fueron diferentes a las que tenía planeada - Dijo Hikaru Abrazando a su hermano

¿Cómo pensabas que reaccionaria? – Pregunto Kaoru mirando a la cara a su Hikaru

Pues que cuando yo te volviera a hablar de Haruhi, tu me tomarías desprevenido bueno ni tanto, y Me besarías ahora se que eso solo sucede en mi imaginación – Dijo Hikaru mientras se sonrojaba

Pakka… Pero yo… - Dijo Kaoru recordando a Keiichi

¿Keiichi? – Hikaru menciono al ver los pensamientos de Kaoru

Yo creo… - Dijo Kaoru poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas

Pues le ganare… - Dijo Hikaru besando cortamente a Kaoru

En todo caso… ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Kaoru en los brazos de Hikaru

Ni yo lo se… - Dijo Hikaru riéndose por dentro

¿Hikaru? – Pregunto Kaoru mirando a su hermano que le acariciaba amorosamente

Enserio, No te creo, en verdad estoy muy seguro de que me trataste de violar – Dijo Kaoru mirando con ojos inocentes a su Hikaru

Enserio te juro en verdad de que yo no te eh tratado de violar… - Dijo Hikaru mirando seriamente a Kaoru

Pero si tú estabas con Haruhi y si no fuera por la excusa que ella dio, me hubieses violado – Dijo Kaoru tratando de no volver a llorar del miedo y susurraba muy bajo

Tranquilo yo nunca haría algo que tu no quieras… - Dijo Hikaru besando la frente de su amado Kaoru

O.O - y El dolor de Kaoru volvió

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto aterrorizado Hikaru

El dolor, el remedio… remedios… -Susurraba Kaoru mientras ponía las 100 caras del dolor

¡Oh claro! – Grito Hikaru corriendo para darle el remedio en la boca a Kaoru

Perfectamente pude habérmela tomado yo – Dijo Kaoru Con los ojos en blanco

Solo fue un capricho – Dijo Hikaru abrazando a su Kaoru

Y otra pregunta más ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – Pregunto Kaoru

Para que no fueras ni tuvieras los medios para irte… - Dijo Hikaru volviendo a su rostro serio

En total igual no hubiese podido irme, al fin y al cabo no si no sabía en donde estaba Keiichi – dijo Kaoru cerrando sus ojos

Lo siento, como me gustaría que te mejoraras en este instante rápidamente… lo siento Kaoru – Hikaru puso su mano en la espalda baja de Kaoru

¿Te acuerdas los collares que me tiraste en la cara? – Pregunto Kaoru mirando con enojo a su hermano

¿Qué sucede con eso? – Pregunto Hikaru mirando con cara en pausa a su amado hermano

Pues aquellos collares pónmelos y tus manos pónmelas encima de mi corazón - Dijo Kaoru siendo sentado en el sillón mas largo de su recibidor, Hikaru llego rápidamente y coloco los collares a su hermano y coloco sus manos encima de su corazón, una luz comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de su Kaoru, en mitad de todo el salón, se volvió obscuridad el tiempo, y comenzó a llover mientras relámpagos salían, la luna la única sin nubes tapándole, como su barrera un perfecto circulo

¿¡Que sucede Kaoru! – Pregunto Hikaru mirando como su hermano le empezaba salir sangre de su boca

Yo…n.o….se..- Dijo Kaoru mirando a su hermano con terror

Kaoru… todo estará bien – Dijo Hikaru mientras que trataba de sacar sus manos del corazón de Kaoru, el cual comenzaba a salir de apoco, dejando entrever como La mano de Hikaru automáticamente lo tomaba mientras lo comenzaba a apretar lentamente

H—i….ka..ru… - Kaoru miro como su hermano inconscientemente estrujaba su corazón

Kaoru… No puedo quitar la mano… ¡No soy yo! – Mientras que trataba de apartar con todas sus fuerzas los collares del cuello de Kaoru, cuando el corazón de su amado y débil ente empezó a sangrar, Se rompieron los cristales dejando ver a Un Keiichi con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo

¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE KAORU! – Grito celestialmente, sus alas automáticamente se abrieron dejando ver sus alas negras envueltas en fuego, su mirada de color carmesí y en su ojo derecho una marca de un gato de color negro, su cuerpo bien formado, y su mirada seria y sexy, mientras que sus cabellos se volvían negros y rojos obscuros, y su tez de piel como la nieve…

¡NO PUEDO! – Grito Hikaru pidiendo ayuda con la mirada

Keiichi se acerco corriendo hacia Hikaru y lo tiro hacia la pared tipo Edward cullen con Bella Swan, el corazón de Kaoru seguía en el aire, y la mano de Hikaru había dejado de estrujarlo, inmediatamente Keiichi miro desesperado mientras observaba como su Kaoru gritaba de dolor

Tranquilo mi Kaoru, eh vuelto no te preocupes – Dijo Keiichi metiendo su mano en el lugar que protege al corazón, para luego sacar su corazón, aquello era inevitable si no se lo daba figuradamente se lo daría literalmente, y se lo coloco a su amado Kaoru, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a sanar y todas las heridas con los huesos rotos se arreglaban.

Keiichi camino hasta el corazón de Kaoru y se lo puso bruscamente mientras que Hikaru recién despertaba de su caída, El sexy angel volvió al lado de Kaoru y le miraba con un amor indescriptible, sonria al ver que Kaoru le miraba

¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Keiichi tomando entre sus brazos a Kaoru, mientras que Hikaru observaba todo con cierto recelo

Bien... ¿A dónde has estado? - Pregunto Kaoru mirando con demasiada curiosidad

Ese maldito bastardo, el tan maricón mando a su mayordomo a llevarme a un cárcel, en donde tiene a todos los que se acercaban a ti – Dijo Keiichi mientras miraba con furia a Hikaru y Kaoru se detenía

Me mentiste Hikaru tu dijiste que no sabias en donde estaba… y tambien cuando éramos pequeños me mentiste – Dijo Kaoru

¡No es eso!... – Dijo Hikaru siendo cortado por Kaoru

Me has mentido… ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas

Mira si eres maricón, mentirle a tu propio hermano – Dijo Keiichi mirando con demasiado odio algo indigno de un ángel

¡KAORU YO TE AMO POR ESO NO TE LO DIJE!¡Tengo celos de todo aquel que se te acerca! ¡Ellos querían arrebatarte de mi lado! – Grito Hikaru mientras se acercaba a Kaoru

¡Y ME VAS A SEGUIR OCULTANDO COSAS MAS ADELANTE! Acaso… ¿¡ACASO TAMBIEN ME ESCONDES DE QUE SALES CON HARUHI! ¿¡Y ME MIENTES DICIENDOME LO CONTRARIO! ¿¡y TAMBIEN ME OCULTARAS DE QUE SALES CON VARIAS MAS!¿Acaso también fue mentira de que me amas? ¿De que me amabas desde la primera vez que me viste también fue mentira? – Pregunto Kaoru al borde de la ira y de la decepción mientras se bajaba de los brazos de Keiichi

Kaoru, todavía no estás 100% bien – Dijo Keiichi pasándole una mano por la cintura y este le rechazaba

Yo te amo… y aun así no lo entiendes… no sabes cuánto te amo… pero… solo soy un objeto para ti… ¿No? Algo sin sentimientos… una cosa con la que puedes jugar y botarla si te aburres…Uno más en tu juego… – Dijo Kaoru mientras que se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos

No Kaoru, no pienses eso, todo lo que te dije es verdad… - Dijo Hikaru tratando de acercarse a Kaoru

Eres un mentiroso… y tú ¿Por qué botaste los collares que te di con mi alma? - Dijo Kaoru mientras que lloraba

Keiichi ante tales palabras, se miro el cuello y efectivamente no tenía los collares

Yo no los eh botado – Dijo Keiichi mientras que el con Hikaru trataban de acercarse a Kaoru

No así está bien, además ¿Quién va a querer a una cosa como yo? - dijo Kaoru llorando tirado en el piso, justo debajo del candelabro…


	11. Nuestra unica forma de amarnos

**Nuestra unica forma de amarnos...**

Kaoru se acostó en el piso, Y observaban los presentes como sus manos se estiraban en el piso, sus heridas sangraban, y sonreía, No era cualquier sonrisa, sino la sonrisa de la más trágica muerte, Nadie se movía y el solo cero los ojos… Y el candelabro cayó encima de él cuando comenzó el terremoto, Keiichi Atónito, Hikaru triste, Miraban aquella escena…

Kaoru…no… - Como si fueran unidos Keiichi y Hikaru susurraron

Los cristales estaban incrustados por todo su cuerpo, el más grande en su cuello y el segundo más grande atravesando su corazón, mientras que los demás pequeños comían y devoraban la sangre que lograron sacar de aquel cuerpo de porcelana

Ahora, todo será mejor… Para ustedes… - Susurro un poco adolorido

¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! – Grito Hikaru dejando con los ojos de par en par a Keiichi quien no defendió a kaoru

¡Un imbécil de primera! ¡GANASTE A TODOS LOS IMBECILES INSERVIBLES DEL MUNDO! ¡FELICIDADES! ¿¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERIAS! – Grito enojado llorando Hikaru quien corría hacia kaoru y le empezaba a sacar todos los cristales de una sola vez, sacando gritos de este hasta que todo paro, sus gritos ya no se escuchaban

¿Kaoru? – Pregunto secamente Hikaru al mirar como su hermano le miraba atentamente

Ya ah llegado, nunca creí llegar a usar este tipo de situaciones – Hablo por fin Keiichi que caminaba hacia Hikaru y kaoru

Ven pásame ese cristal – Secamente Hikaru obedeció

¿Para qué lo quieres? – Pregunto Temeroso Hikaru

Pues solo para esto – Y clavo el vidrio en la mano de kaoru, y como por arte de magia ya todo volvía a su lugar, era increíble pensar que allí había pasado algo… todo en perfecto orden…

Hikaru se arrodillo a donde estaba su hermano y lo sentó delicadamente en sus piernas, abrazándole tiernamente…

Keiichi que de apoco se trasformaba en un igual de Hikaru y kaoru, saco a otro más parecido a kaoru, Tenia un pijama con la parte de arriba, le quedaba grande y tenía la manga del pijama demasiada larga por ambos brazos, Se podían dejar ver sus rodillas, y sus delgadas y delicadas pero blancas piernas, Mientras que sus hombros con un poco de rubor al igual que sus mejillas, una mano posada en su pecho y la otra sosteniendo el brazo.

¿Quiénes sois en verdad vosotros? – Pregunto atónito Hikaru

Yo soy tu doble Digamos que toda tu personalidad, Y él es tu hermano es decir tambien el doble de kaoru, pero este domina en el cuerpo de el… - Dijo Keiichi Sonriendo mientras tomaba del mentón a Hikaru y acercaba su rostro al de él, y en cambio en doble de kaoru abrazaba por la espalda a kaoru, Adentrándose a su cuerpo… al igual que Keiichi en Hikaru

Pasado 1 año

¿Cómo estas Kaoru? – Pregunto tiernamente Hikaru acariciando la mejilla de este

Y aun así era silencio, la habitación era la misma que compartían y las cosas de kaoru estaban allí con las de Hikaru, Nada había cambiado, solo una cosa…

¿Cuándo vas a despertar? – Pregunto derramando una lagrima Hikaru

Kaoru que de apoco empezaba a moverse, empezó a excitar a Hikaru, De apoco abría los ojos y encontró al dueño de todos sus sentimientos…

¿Qué haces aquí Hikaru? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto? – Pregunto un poco atontado Kaoru

¡Pakka ya pase de año! Nos alargaron los años de estudio, salió una nueva ley que gracias al tono aceptaron, Tenemos que quedarnos en el host 2 años más y todavía seguimos en el host, aunque yo no eh podido participar porque mi Uke durmiente no quería despertar – Dijo Hikaru sacando una sonrisa de kaoru

¿Y mis estudios? ¿Cuánto tiempo ya ah pasado? – Pregunto kaoru

_Haber el accidente de los desdobles paso en noviembre exactamente el 25 y paso diciembre, enero, febrero, marzo, abril por lo tanto durmió 6 días y 5 meses llegando a despertar hoy el primero de mayo…_ - Pensó Hikaru confundido

6 días y 5 meses y recién despierto hoy el 1 de mayo ¿No? – Pregunto kaoru para confirmar sus hipótesis…

Si...- y tus estudios… nuestros padres areglaron eso, y los profesores están de acuerdo de que pases, asi que por lo tanto sigues estudiando conmigo ya que eres inteligente – Sonrio Hikaru acariciando los cabellos de su hermano quien suspiro tristemente

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Hikaru consternado por la tristeza en el rostro de kaoru

Es que no recuerdo nada, solamente ¿Qué paso con Keiichi? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Tu y yo nos peleamos y tu no querías verme… y luego de eso todo negro oscuro… vacio… - Susurro Kaoru

Keiichi, resultaba ser una parte de mi, y la pelea ya la arreglamos gracias a Keiichi luego de todo eso, tú te mantuviste en un estado de coma – Dijo Hikaru sentado en la cama mirando las reacciones inocentes de Kaoru

¿Parte de mí? ¿Un desdoble físico? – Repitió Kaoru

Algo así… no me lo explico muy bien el egoísta – Dijo Hikaru con una vena en su frente Provoco a Kaoru una tímida e inocente carcajada

Hikaru de la nada se volvió serio y miro a kaoru quien quedo un poco asustado por la mirada

Te extrañe todo este tiempo Bakka – Dijo Hikaru sonriendo, kaoru ya se había lanzado a los brazos de Hikaru

Bakka yo tambien… - Susurro Kaoru, observaba como su hermano se separaba y se ponía en frente de él, y sacaba una caja de madera bien tallada y elegante, Y la abría

¿Kaoru quisieras ser para siempre Mi Querido y amado uke? – Pregunto Hikaru cambiando las palabras que se decían al momento de pedirle a otra persona la unión, Kaoru comenzó a llorar objetivo que hizo a Hikaru dudar y flaquear de su idea…

Bakka… Si – Respondió tiernamente mientras besaba los labios de Hikaru…

Bakka te demoraste demasiado – Dijo Hikaru tomando la mano de kaoru para colocarle el anillo en su dedo, al igual que kaoru con Hikaru… quien podría contar las cosas que sucedieron después….

15 años más tarde…

Se escuchaban risas, y mientras tantos suspiros era un hermoso día soleado, donde los pájaros volaban y los gatos paseaban, se encontraban en una extravagantemente inmensa mansión, kyoka con Tamaki apoyado en su pecho mirando las nubes, Honey que creció rápidamente hasta llegar al pecho de Mori-senpai se encontraba acostado tambien con él, Hikaru con kaoru sonreían al cielo, mientras risas se escuchaban a su alrededor

¡Oka-san! ¡Otou-san! – gritaron los pequeños

Dos gemelos de la misma contextura aunque se notaba que uno era el más débil de los dos, el cual eran cargado por el hermano más sano y fuerte

2 niños uno de cabello rubio con ojos negros y el otro de cabello negro y ojos azules

3 niños uno con la mirada de un rey, mientras que los otros dos solo sonreían malévolamente a aquel rey, su mirada era seria y uno de ellos utilizaba lentes, y el otro traía un libro en mano. Mientras que el rey con un lápiz dibujaba en la cara de su durmiente madre la cual estaba apoyada sobre kyoka durmiendo como rey del mundo

Los gemelos molestaban a el pequeño de cabello rubio y cabello negro mientras que el de cabello negro y ojos azules defendía a su hermano con su mirada apática asustaba a los gemelos logrando como recompensa un beso en la mejilla….

Todos Vivian juntos en un lugar donde habían 3 mansiones, todas quedaban con un gran jardín al medio de ellas, formando un lugar alejado de la sociedad… Todos vivieron tranquilos hasta que claramente los semes se aprovecharon sádicamente de sus ukes….


End file.
